The Boy With A Broken Smile
by freebird22259
Summary: Sakura had felt curiousity since she first saw Gaara. He looked so sad walking all alone. What will happen when she befriends him? SakuxGaa Warnings inside. AU, OOC
1. Chapter 1: It's All The Same

**Author's Note: Well, I am trying desperately to get over my writer's block, so I am going to start a new story. I would have started typing earlier, but it's really hot in the living room lol. I hope you guys enjoy this.**

**WARNING: This story will contain adult themes, underage drinking, physical and verbal abuse, and perhaps the usage of drugs. **

**Disclaimer: They sold you everything you need to fix you up and you feel good now, but you can't wake up. (I own nothing)**

**Ch. 1: It's All The Same**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Sakura turned off her alarm clock and sat up. She had been in her new house for a week and it was her first day of school here.

"Ugh…I don't want to go…"

"Sakura! Wake up! You have to get dressed!"

"I'm up Mrs. Muldenhower!"

"Okay dear. I'm going to back to the house now. Your breakfast is on the table."

"Thank you."

Sakura heard the door shut as she walked to her bathroom. She turned the water to lukewarm and jumped in. As she lathered her body and washed her hair, she thought back on the last year. Sakura had lost her parents in a car wreck when she was 15. Mrs. Muldenhower had taken her in, not wanting her to go to an orphanage.

After she had been giving a hefty sum for her losses, she had turned 16. She bought a two houses, one for her and one for Mrs. Muldenhower and her husband. For years they had lived in a rickety old house that was rotting out. Sakura took up a job so that she could pay for the bills and her food. She only wanted to use her money she got for her loss for an emergency.

That's how Sakura had ended up in Konoha. Since her parents car had been totaled in the accident, she had gotten to keep her father's blue motorcycle. That was her transportation to the market, her job, and school. She hardly had time for anything else. She figured she would go to school, get her homework done during lunch and in class, and then head straight to her job.

After her shift ended, she would get about six hours of sleep in total. Sakura sighed and turned the water off. She grabbed a black fluffy towel and wrapped it around her. She brushed out her shoulder length black hair and looked at her emerald green eyes in the mirror. They showed her sadness as she thought of her parents.

It was hard to believe that it had been a year. Sakura pushed back tears and walked out of her bathroom. She rummaged through her drawers and pulled out her bra and a pair of boyshorts, a pair of white socks, a tight black shirt, black hip huggers that flared out slightly, and a pair of black arm covers. After she had dressed, she put on a cappuccino colored lipstick, slightly darker purple eye shadow, black eyeliner, and black mascara.

She quickly slipped on a pair of sneakers and ran down stairs to eat her breakfast. She grabbed her wallet off the table and her bag was hanging on her chair at the table. She ate the pancakes with whipped cream and the sausage. She loved Mrs. Muldenhower's cooking. She set her dishes in the sink, stuffed her wallet in her back pocket, grabbed her bag, and ran out the door. She opened her garage and uncover her motorcycle.

She ran her hands over the midnight blue finish and pulled her huge riding jacket and helmet on. She put on her book bag and sat on the seat. She kicked the stand up and backed out of the garage before starting the motorcycle and speeding towards her new school. As she neared the school, she slowed down. That's when she noticed a boy, walking alone on the side of the road.

He had bright red hair and was wearing a black hoodie and baggy black pants. As Sakura sped past him, she noticed the sadness in his eyes.

_**See the sadness in his eyes**_

_**Hear the sorrow in his cries**_

_**He wipes away hidden tears**_

_**And tries to run from hidden fears**_

When Sakura reached the school, she parked her motorcycle beside a new Mustang. A group of kids looked at her as she put the stand in place.

"Who are you?" asked the one with black hair and cold eyes.

"Who cares who he is. I want to ride his bike." said a blond girl with blue eyes.

Sakura looked at them through her helmet.

'_Are they blind or crazy?'** 'I vote for stupid.'**_

Sakura stood from the bike and turned away from them, her shoulder length black hair tumbled out of the helmet.

"A man with long hair? Better to tug on." giggled the blond.

However, when Sakura took the jacket off, all the giggling ceased she turned towards them with an arched eyebrow.

"First of all, I'm not a guy. Second, I would let you ride my bike ever if I were. I don't go for the fake types of people." The blond gaped at her before finding her voice.

"Fake?! Just who the hell do you think you are?!" she screeched.

"Sakura Haruno, just your average, everyday, genuine person."

Sakura grabbed her bag and started to walk away from the group, when the blond girl grabbed her arm and made a move to hit her. Sakura threw her hand up and grabbed onto the girls fist before it even hit her. Sakura reared back and punched the girl in the face, sending the girl stammering backwards into the arms of a spiky, brown haired boy.

"Next time you try to hit me, you better rethink that. Next time I won't go so easy on you."

Sakura turned away from the group and began walking towards the building when a flash of red caught her eye. She looked over and saw the boy that she had passed earlier. He had watched what she did and he was trying to hid a small smirk. However, her attention was drawn away from him when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see the black haired boy with cold eyes.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." he waited for her to say something.

"Okay." she started to walk away.

"That was pretty funny what you did to Ino. Most girls don't have the guts to stand up to her."

"I'm _not_ most girls." Sakura spat, thoroughly annoyed with the guy already.

"I can tell. Do you want to go out sometime?"

Sasuke, unfortunately for him asked her in front of a large group of people who where eyeing the exchange. She turned around and faced him.

"Let me think a minute…no." she said and turned away.

"What did you say?" he said incredulously.

"I said NO." she accentuated the last word.

Sasuke's jaw hung open. Nobody ever rejected him. NOBODY! He glared at her and looked towards the crowd, hoping his brother wasn't there. He was. He made his way towards Sakura, intending to woo her where his brother could not. Sasuke glared even more harshly.

"Hi." said a long black haired boy with obsidian eyes.

"…"

"I'm Itachi."

"Sakura." Sakura began to walk away.

"I see you met my little brother. Annoyingly confident of himself isn't he?"

"Remind you of someone?" she arched an eyebrow.

"You're funny. I like that in a girl. Would you like to go out sometime?"

"No." Itachi wasn't sure he had heard correctly.

"What?"

"God! What is it with you two? I SAID NO!" her answer echoed off the walls.

The turned on her heel and walked into the school. Meanwhile, everyone outside was whispering. Nobody had ever said no to both Uchiha guys. It was just unheard of. Sakura walked toward the office and opened the door. She was greeted by a friendly looked female, wearing casual clothes.

"Hi, I'm Shizune. How may I help you?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Ah yes! Just one moment please."

She reached behind her and gave Sakura her schedule. She smiled at Shizune, thanked her, and left. She looked at the paper and it said that her books were located in locker 619. Sakura walked down the hall and heard the bell ring. People were filing into their classrooms and Sakura was left alone in the hall.

She ran to her locker, got her books, put them in her bag, and ran back to her homeroom. She knocked on the door and opened it, expecting to see a teacher, but she only saw kids. She searched around for an empty seat and noticed that she had this class with the kids that were standing in the parking lot. She finally found an empty seat, away from the preppy kids, at the back of the room. She began walking towards the seat, noticing that it was table instead of a desk.

_**Alone he sits and cries**_

_**And realizes to the world he lies**_

_**Always saying, "Nothing's wrong."**_

_**But his life seems far too long**_

She looked at the guy she was going to be sitting with and realized that it was the red haired boy again. She sat her bag down on the floor and sat in her chaired. She turned toward the wide-eyed red haired boy.

"Hi. I'm Sakura." she offered him a smile and he relaxed a little.

"Gaara." he nearly whispered.

"What do you know! She got the little freak to talk!" said Ino. Everyone started laughing.

Sakura turned around and glared evilly at the girl, successfully shutting her up. Sakura turned back toward the boy and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Gaara. Would you…"

"Move out of my seat freak." said a brown haired boy who smacked Gaara on the side of the head.

Just as Gaara was about to get up, Sakura stood, glaring at the boy.'

"What the hell is your problem?"

"He's in my seat. Who the hell are you anyway?"

"I'm Sakura. I'm new and we're not moving, so go sit somewhere else." her hands clinched at her side.

"Move freak!" he said grabbing Gaara by his shirt.

Sakura lost control and her fist slammed into the side of the boys head. He stumbled back, releasing Gaara. Blood trickled from a small he cut and a blond haired girl ran up to him. She looked up at Sakura and glared at her.

"Bitch! Don't touch Kankuro again."

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't realize that it was okay for him to hit someone, but not for me to hit him back."

"Temari, drop it." said Kankuro.

"No. She hit you and now she's going to pay."

Temari stood and ran towards Sakura who moved to the side and let the girl run past her before she kicked her in the back, sending her flying into Sasuke with one well placed kick.

"Care to try that again?" Sakura scoffed.

Temari slowly stood up and went to help Kankuro off the floor before glaring at Gaara and mouthing:

'_I'll get you later.'_

Gaara sank back into his chair and Sakura looked at him, wondering if she'd done the right thing.

"Who are they?"

"My siblings." he whispered.

_**See the sadness in his eyes**_

_**Hear the sorrow in his cries**_

_**At him you point and laugh **_

_**His will to live you cut in half**_

"Oh. Did I get you in trouble?" Sakura asked a little concerned.

"No." he said quickly, a bit too quickly for Sakura.

"Okay. Do you want to be friends?" Sakura smiled at him.

He was shocked to say the least. He had never had friends before.

"Yes." he said meekly.

"Awesome. What do you usually do after school?"

"Go to work." he said more confidently.

"Oh yeah? Where do you work?"

"I work as the only cashier for a little store just a few blocks away from the school."

"No way. Is it called Tea Tree?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I'm going to start work there today. I'm your co-cashier and stock girl."

"Really?" he went wide-eyed.

"Yep." she said smiling.

She liked Gaara. He was nice and made her giggle a lot. Now, they were going to be working together. She would get to know all sorts of things about him.

"Ah how nice. The two freaks are going to be working together." said Sasuke. Sakura saw Gaara flinch at the words.

"Uchiha. Shut your mouth before I shut it for you." growled Sakura.

_**You care not what you do**_

_**Or who you do it to**_

_**You are too blind to see**_

_**The pain you cause so carelessly**_

Sasuke liked this new girl. She had fire. He was going to do everything he could to make her his. Even if it meant forcing her to want him.

**Author's Note: FINALLY! My writer's block is going away! I got side tracked watching Gunslinger Girl and Basilisk and all kinds of ideas started popping into my head! WOO!!!! I'll try to update tomorrow. As long as I'm not too busy helping my dad with the remodeling, I should have a new chapter up. Reviews are welcome and replied to. **


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking The Ice

**Author's Note: I'm in heaven today! We made some chocolate zucchini nut bread last night and it's so freaking good. Well, I decided to experiment and ate it with cream cheese…I loved it and now I'm addicted. Now I can add that to the list of weird food I eat. LOL! So, writer's block is still here a little bit, but I'll be fine to write the next chapter. If I don't have it posted by nine, You'll no it's because I'm watching the new Naruto episode and I'll be extremely sad afterwards, so I'll probably be able to write better. I weird like that lol. Okay, enough of this drabble. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Beauty…lies and deceit wrapped up in a ribbon and a pretty word. **

**Ch. 2: Breaking The Ice**

Throughout the day, Sakura had gotten Gaara to talk to her normally. They had ever class together so far and they were becoming really good friends. Gaara was still somewhat shy and Sakura wondered what he had been through to make him that way. You could see it in his jade eyes…the sorrow and fear, the same thing she saw in the mirror everyday. Finally it was lunch time and she and Gaara had sat together to work on there homework and eat. Sakura saw that he had nothing to eat and offered him half of her lunch.

"I can't eat your lunch Sakura."

"You're not. You're just sharing with me." she giggled.

She handed him half of her turkey club and chips. Gaara took them and took a bite of the food. That was when she noticed that his clothes seemed to hang off him a little.

'_His clothes…is he hiding something underneath? His siblings seemed really abusive…is he hiding bruises?'_

_**I see this boy walking all alone **_

_**Down all the empty backs roads**_

_**Does he do this because he is afraid?**_

_**Is there a reason for his pain?**_

_**The boy with the broken smile**_

_**He's gone through so many trials**_

_**If I could only take away his pain**_

_**And be the one the he could love**_

Sakura frowned when she thought that. Then she realized that she had seen him before, on her walks. His dad was always yelling at him. Gaara looked at her.

"You okay?"

"Huh…oh I'm fine." she smiled at him. "Just thinking."

Before Gaara got to say anything, he ducked, seeing the ball flying at him out of the corner of his eye. However, the ball it Sakura hard on the arm and she looked up. Sasuke was smirking at her and his friends just kinda looked wide-eyed. Sakura stood and walked towards him. She stopped a few feet in front of him.

"Did you throw that ball Uchiha?"

"Hn."

"Your arrogance continues to piss me off." she hissed.

"Hn." he said smirking.

Sakura desperately tried to keep her anger under check by digging her nails into her palm until she bled.

"You can go back to your freaky friend now." he said.

Sakura lashed out, roundhouse kicking him in the head and watching as he stumbled back, bleeding slightly.

"If I have to tell you one more time to leave me and Gaara alone, I'll make sure it's more than your head that's bleeding." she spat.

She turned and walked back toward Gaara, who looked like he was trying to shrink into his shirt. Sakura looked behind her to see everyone glaring at him. She quickly picked up the ball that had hit her in the arm. She threw it hard and when it connected with Sasuke's private, he fell to the ground, desperately trying to not cry.

"If you don't stop glaring, I'm going to rip your damn eyes out." she said unsympathetically.

Sasuke was glaring at her mentally and the rest of his group just backed off.

'_**You're sure you want to have her? She seems pretty violent to me.' **'Shut up. That's part of why I want her. I want to see her begging, helpless beneath me.'** 'You know, you're kinda sadistic.'**_

Sakura sat back down and looked at Gaara.

"It's going to be okay you know. Why do you let them walk all over you?" she asked gently.

"Because…I'm used to it." he looked down.

"Used to it? How can someone be used to things like that?" she asked curiously.

"I just am." he said and looked at her. She saw the pleading in his eyes and dropped it.

"So, want a ride to work after school?"

"Sure."

"What do you usually do after school?"

"Go…home." he flinched as he said it.

"You don't like to go home do you?" she asked gently.

"No, but I don't have anywhere else to go." he said bitterly.

"You can come to my house if you want. I have plenty of extra rooms." she smiled.

He looked at her, completely shocked. She had just met him and she was inviting him to stay with her? That's probably the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him.

"A-are you sure?" he stammered.

"Sure."

She shrugged like it was no big deal. She knew something wasn't right with this picture. Guys like him should be acting full of themselves and have girls fawning over him.

'_Did I just think that?'** 'Yep. I can't say I blame you. Gaara's a pretty good looking guy, as long as you can get past those dark circles under his eyes.'**_

Sakura hadn't noticed the circles, so she looked over and saw them.

"Do you have trouble sleeping?"

"Only at my house." he stated.

Sakura looked back down at her textbook and she and Gaara finished eating and doing their work before the bell rang. As they walked inside the building, a blond woman with an overly large chest stopped them.

"Sakura Haruno?"

"Yes."

"I'm Tsunade your principal. Could you two please follow me?"

They did and Tsunade led them to her office. They each took a seat and she smiled at them.

"I received a report about you kicking Sasuke Uchiha in the head and them throwing a dodge ball at his private area, which made impact and nearly made him cry at the force of the throw."

"Okay."

"Is it true?"

"Tsunade, she was only…"

"It's okay Gaara." Sakura looked at him and smiled. "It's true, but I did it because he hit me first." she stated simply.

"Where did he hit you? I see no marks."

Sakura lifted up the arm of her shirt and showed Tsunade the large fresh bruise. She looked at and then looked back at Sakura.

"Where you his intended target?"

"No, he was aiming to hit Gaara in the head." she said resentfully.

"So, why did you hit him with the ball?"

"He was glaring at Gaara and I wanted to get my message through."

"So, you've been in four fights since you've been here."

"Yes, and all for good reasons."

"You know what Sakura, I like you. You have a fiery spirit and you're friends with my favorite student."

"Thank you Tsunade."

"Gaara, please be careful when you walk to…"

"I'm not walking today Tsunade." he stated simply. "Sakura is going to give me a ride to work."

"Really?"

"Yep. I'm the new co-cashier and stock girl." Sakura smiled.

"So, he's finally going to have someone to talk to. Well, I can see this is going to be a good thing." Tsunade smiled. "You may go now."

_**I walked past his house everyday**_

_**Peering through the window**_

_**I see his dad yelling at him**_

_**And he's still smiling with tears in his eyes**_

_**The boy with the broken smile **_

_**He's gone through so many trials**_

_**If I could only take away his pain **_

_**And be the one that he could love**_

Just as Sakura walked out the door, Tsunade called Gaara back, handing him a few things and whispering something to him. Sakura stood there patiently waiting. Gaara walked out of the door and gave her a small smirk before they walked to their next class.

The rest of the day flew by and Sakura and Gaara had no trouble with the other students. As the final bell rang, Sakura grabbed her bag and she and Gaara walked to her motorcycle. She threw him her extra helmet and her large riding jacket and grabbed her small riding jacket from the little trunk, where she placed their bags. Sakura zipped up the jacket, which clung to her curves and climbed onto the motorcycle. Gaara climbed on behind her and rest his hands low on her waist. Just as she turned the motorcycle on, Sasuke and his friends came towards them.

"That your boyfriend Sakura?" he asked spitefully. "He better watch out or you might kill him."

"Yes, this is my sexy boyfriend. Jealous Sasuke?" she said sweetly.

"No, I feel sorry for the guy." she spat.

"Wave bye Gaara cause we're going to be late for work."

Gaara just held on to her waist and they sped from the school. Sasuke was stunned. He had hoped to make some part of her life a living hell, but had failed every time that day. Sakura and Gaara soon reached the little store and they quickly pulled off their helmets and jackets. Gaara was greeted by the owner and Sakura stood back a little, trying to figure out the look he was giving her.

"Sakura Haruno?"

"Yes sir."

"Call me Kakashi." he gave her a tight smile from behind the mask her wore to cover his mouth. "So, I take it you've already met Gaara."

"Yes. We've actually become friends already." she smiled.

Kakashi mean exterior faded and he slipped into a friendlier mode. He gave her a real smile.

"That's good. I didn't want to have to fire another employee because they pick on him."

"Sakura has actually kept most of the kids from picking on me today Kakashi." said Gaara.

"Really? How?"

"I kicked their asses of course." Sakura laughed and both men could see that she was going to add a little life to the store.

Sakura looked around and noticed a shelf full of orange books. She walked over and picked one up.

"I have this book." she stated, which made both men look at her.

"You have that book?" Kakashi asked stunned.

"Yes. Well, it was my father's. I wouldn't let them throw it away." she had a sad faraway look in her eye as she looked back at them. "So, what do you want me to do first?"

About four hours later, Sakura had stocked all the boxes in the back, swept, mopped, and arranged the shelves again. She joined Gaara at the register, but ducked into the back as she Sasuke and his group walk into the store.

'_Let's see if they are going to leave him alone or if I have to fuck him up.'_

"Look guys. It's the freak. I think I'll just take this and go." he said.

He grabbed a pepperoni roll and a bottle of green tea. Just as he turned to walk out the door, Sakura stepped out of the back.

"I suggest you either pay for that or put it back." she said.

"So, you're working here too." he hissed.

"Yeah. Now, put the stuff back or pay for it." she hissed back.

Sasuke smirked and threw the bottle and pepperoni roll on the floor. It shattered and covered her newly swept and mopped floors and the pepperoni roll.

"You are going to wish that you hadn't done that." she ground out and punched him in the nose.

She was satisfied when she heard a sickening crack and Sasuke's blood mingled with the tea on the floor. He was cussing as his he and his friends left the store. Sakura got a mop and broom and started to clean up again. She looked up at Gaara.

"Do they always try to do that?"

"Yes, but it usually involves beating me up in some way." he stated.

Sakura froze as she looked at the pain that flashed over his features. She wanted to runt o him, to tell him that it was okay. She wanted to make his pain go away.

_**It kills me to see such a boy in pain**_

_**Walking alone in the mid-winter's rain**_

_**A darkness surrounds this poor defenseless boy**_

_**It must be hard thinking that you're all alone in this world**_

_**The boy with the broken smile**_

_**He's gone through so many trials**_

_**If I could only take away his pain**_

_**Show him that somebody will love him again**_

She continued to mop and sweep the floor back up. There was so many questions she wanted to ask, but he would tell her in time.

**Author's Note: I am in such a bad mood it isn't even funny. The Naruto episode I was watching fucked up and I didn't get to see what happened! So now, I have to go find it the manga to figure out what the hell happened. DAMN IT! Author sits fuming. Sorry about that. I seriously had to let that out. Reviews are welcome and replied to. **


	3. Chapter 3: Anguished Memories

**Author's Note: Well, I still pissed about the whole Naruto episode. growls I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: You know you're in hell where flowers smell like gasoline. (I own the poetry and this quote, nothing else.)**

**Ch. 3: Anguished Memories**

About an hour before their shift ended, Gaara looked at Sakura. She was munching on a piece of Dove chocolate. She felt eyes on her and looked over to see him staring at her. She offered him a piece of chocolate, which he took. He popped it in his mouth and savored the sweet, silky taste of the chocolate as it melted on his tongue. After the chocolate taste had disappeared from his mouth he spoke.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?" she said, still munching on the chocolate as she looked at him.

"Are your parents going to mind the fact that I'm staying with you?"

At the mention of her parents, Sakura's face paled and she felt tears rise up in her eyes. She blinked them back, not before Gaara noticed them.

"Sakura? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

"I'm fine. No, you didn't do any wrong." she reassured.

"Why were you about to cry?"

"I…my parents…" she stood and pulled a picture out of her wallet before she could continue. She handed the picture to Gaara and looked at the counter.

"My mother had the most beautiful honey blond hair and bright green eyes. She was always kind to everyone and taught me to be that way too. My father had jet black hair and midnight blue eyes. He was gentle with me, but told me to always stand up for myself, no matter what the situation was. He taught me how to fight and my mother taught me how to love. Last year…they died in a car accident." Sakura began to tear and she heard her voice quaver.

"Mrs. Muldenhower, my next door neighbor in my old town and this one, too me in. I was paid a large amount of money for my parents death and after I turned sixteen I was allowed to have the money. I bought a two houses, one for me and the other for the Muldenhower's. That's how I ended up here." Gaara looked up at her. One tear escaped her eye as she blinked back the rest of them.

"Sakura…I…I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I miss my parents, but I have Mr. And Mrs. Muldenhower to help me out. And now I have you and this job." she smiled at him.

Gaara's grew slightly wider as he stared at her. He had never felt wanted anywhere. Something in him clicked and he walked over to her and gave her a hug. Sakura was surprised, but returned the hug.

"Thank you Sakura." he whispered into her hair.

"For what?"

"Making me feel wanted by someone."

Sakura grew wide-eyed at his comment and she had to wonder why he said that.

"Okay you two, your shift is over. I'll see you both tomorrow." Gaara released her.

"We'll see you later Kakashi."

Gaara grabbed her hand and they walked out the door. Kakashi was stunned. Gaara had never been that bold. Sakura and Gaara suited up and drove to Sakura's house. The entire ride there, Sakura was keenly aware of his presence. Every time he shifted, his chest pressed up against her back, his hands low on her hips. Everywhere he touched seemed to burn.

'_Wait. I'm getting a little ahead of myself here. I just met him. How can I already like him?'_

The only thing Sakura didn't know what that Gaara was feeling the same way. She made him feel alive and brave. He never wanted those feelings to go away. Sakura pulled into her garage and shut off her engine. They grabbed their bags and Sakura covered the bike back up before shutting the garage door.

Sakura quickly unlocked her door and threw her bag onto the couch. Gaara did the same and she turned toward him.

"You hungry?"

"A little." he lied.

He was completely starving. What she had given him today was more than he usually got per day. Sakura motion for him to follow her into the kitchen. She looked in her oven and surely enough, Mrs. Muldenhower had left a large pan of lasagna and a fresh loaf of garlic bread in there.

"Do you like lasagna and garlic bread?"

"Yes." his mouth was watering at the smell.

"Good."

She pulled both pans out of the oven and sat them on the table. She grabbed a large spoon, a knife, two plates, two forks, and two glasses.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Do you have any tea?"

"Sure. Hot or cold?"

"Cold." he said quickly, a bit too quickly.

Sakura poured both of them a glass and put a heaping pile of the lasagna on each plate. She cut them each a large chuck of bread and they both dug in. Gaara savored the taste. Too long he had gone without good food. He felt like he was being treated special, like the Gods had blessed him today.

After they had finished eating, Sakura quickly washed the dishes and joined Gaara in the living room.

"Tried?"

"Yeah. Work wiped me out." he said.

"Do you have anything to wear to bed?" she asked curiously.

"No."

"Come with me. What size clothes do you wear?"

"32 in jeans and a large in shirts."

"How tall are you?" she asked curiously.

"5'7."

She led him into a room filled with boxes. She rummage through some of her dad's old things and threw him a shirt and a pair of sweat pants. Gaara forgot where he was and pulled off his shirt, exposing a chiseled chest…covered in scars, cuts, and bruises. Sakura gasped and Gaara quickly pulled on the shirt.

"I…I…"

"Your dad hits you doesn't he?" she said cautiously.

"…Yes…how did you know?"

"I've walked by your house before. I just realized that today. I've seen him yelling at you, but I never thought…I never though that he…hit you."

Sakura finished, trying to blink back the tears that sprung to her eyes and the bile that rose in her throat. She walked over to him and gently lifted his shirt back up, scanning her fingers over the bruises and scars. She looked at the cuts, some of them were pretty deep.

"Did you cut yourself or did your dad?"

"Dad. I didn't move fast enough to get out of the way." he whispered.

"Gaara…I…I'm so sorry."

Sakura let her tears spill over and she pulled him into a soft hug. They slid to the floor and Sakura's tears hit his chest.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered against his neck.

"Sakura. It's okay. I'm fine." Sakura wiped her eyes and looked defiantly up at him.

"No you're not. You don't deserve to be treated that way."

"It's okay. Like I told you before. I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't have to be used to it!"

"Sakura it's…"

"Please don't say it's okay! It's not okay!"

"It has to be! I don't have anywhere else to go!" his voice rose slightly.

"Yes you do. Move in here with me." she stated.

"What?!"

"You heard me. Move in here with me."

Gaara stared at her incredulously. She…she wanted him to live here?

'_**This is our chance! Let's get away from those people. At least this girl is nice…and hot.'** 'I…I don't think I can.' **'What?! Why not?'** 'I think I would…get too attached to her. I don't think she'd want me like that.' **'Stop being so afraid! You never know if you don't try!'**_

"Okay." he heard himself saying.

"Really? You won't go running back?"

"No. I won't go back there." he shook his head.

"Good. I don't ever want to see you in pain Gaara."

There was something about the look in his eyes…it was trust. He trusted her to not hurt him, to take him away from his pain.

"Thank you Sakura."

He gave her another hug and they stood. Sakura continued to look into his eyes and she smiled.

"I want to clean those cuts out. I don't want you to get an infection."

She grabbed his hand and lead him to her bedroom. He sat on the bed and pulled off his shirt as she grabbed some Q-tips, gaze wrap, medical tape, and peroxide. She dropped onto her knees in front of Gaara and began to clean his cuts. After she was done with the front, she climbed onto the bed and looked at his back. There were no cuts, but there were scars and bruises.

She lightly ran her fingers over the scars and the fading bruises. The bruises on his chest were new. Gaara shivered as she continued to feel his soft skin. Despise all of the scars, his skin really was surprisingly smooth. She had him stand up and she wrapped his torso with the bandages and secured it with the medical tape.

She had noticed that he was surprisingly tone. His arms were muscular and his chest was chiseled. He walked into her bathroom to change his pants.

'_**Although he's covered in bruises and cuts, he's hot.'** 'Now is not the time for that sort of talk. Maybe in a few weeks…'** 'Down girl. He's back in the room.'**_

Sakura couldn't help the blush the rose to her cheeks and he looked at her. He openly smiled at the reaction.

"So, where do I sleep?"

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot. Umm…I have a futon that you'll have to sleep on in here. Is that okay?"

"It's perfect." he said smiling.

'_God he has a gorgeous smile.'** 'I thought it wasn't time for talk like that.' **'I lied. He's way too yummy to pass up. I do feel bad for the things he had to go through…and I wish that…I could be the one to take his pain away.'** 'Have you not seen the way he looks at you?'**_

Sakura looked at Gaara, who was looking at her. He smiled at her as she stood up to get the futon from the closet. She gave him two blankets and two pillows and he set up his sleeping area. Sakura grabbed her black tank top and short-shorts and went in her bathroom to change. When she came back out, Gaara looked up at her.

"You'll only have to sleep there tonight. I'm going to order another bed tomorrow."

"Okay. Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"I want to help pay for the bills."

"But…"

"No. I don't want to feel like a moocher."

"Okay." she smiled softly at him and sat down on her bed. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"About?"

"Your dad? Siblings? School?"

"Temari and Kankuro will tell him where I am. I only he hope he doesn't come for me."

"He'd have to get through me first." she snarled.

"Thanks Sakura. As for school, I will start standing up for myself more. I know how to fight, it's just…my sprit has been broken for so long…"

"I understand. I used to be that way."

"Really? Why?"

"After mom and dad died, some of the girls at my old school would tease me because they still had their parents and I didn't. One day, I got tried of it and kicked this girl's ass. I ended up breaking a couple of her bones and her parent's asked why I attacked her. When I told them, not only was I let off the hook, she was in deep shit. What about you? I mean I know what happened, but why?"

"Dad, Temari, and Kankuro didn't used to be the way they are now."

"What happened?"

"My mother was killed trying to protect me from some guy that had started firing inside the mall downtown. They blamed me for it and ever since, I've been treated like shit." he spat the last part out.

"How old were you?"

"Eight."

"That's terrible! How could it have been your fault? They are horrible people." Sakura nearly started crying again. "I'm sorry that you lost your mother Gaara. I know how it feels."

"Thanks Sakura."

"So, we better get some sleep. We'll have to get up early and you'll have to meet Mrs. Muldenhower." Sakura smiled at the thought.

"Okay."

Gaara laid down, but before Sakura turned off the light, she kissed Himont he cheek and looked into his eyes. He had placed his bed by hers, partially because he felt safe that way and partially because he wanted to be close to her.

"Goodnight Gaara."

She flipped the light off and laid down in her bed. Gaara touched the spot where she had kissed him and smiled. Maybe things would work out after all.

**Author's Note: Well, I was so fucking pissed that you guys got two chapter tonight lol. I think my writer's block is easing up a bit. Review are welcome and re**


	4. Chapter 4: Fighting Back

**Author's Note: Hey! Sorry I couldn't post a chapter yesterday…er…another chapter anyway. That's why I typed up two for you guys. WOO! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. RLP! WHERE ARE YOU! I MISS YOU! LOL!**

**Disclaimer: 15 fuckin' cents! Oh, you're not gonna do?! You're just gonna sit there?! 15 fuckin' cents will send Magyua to college and fix his hair lip, and you're not gonna fuckin' do it?! You greedy fuckin' selfish bastard!-Dane Cook (I own nothing) LOL!**

**Ch. 4: Fighting Back**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Sakura quickly shut the alarm off so that it wouldn't wake Gaara. She looked at him and it seemed like he was actually sleeping peacefully. Sakura silently stood from her bed and walked to her closet. She grabbed a tight blue shirt that stopped at her navel and a pair of flared hip hugger, blue jeans. She grabbed a bra and panty set from her drawer and a pair of socks, and walked into her bathroom.

She turned the water on to warm, stripped, and jumped in the shower. She quickly lathered her hair with the Lilly Of The Valley shampoo she bought and washed her body with the Water Lilly and Sugarcane body wash. After she had finished, she turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her body. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed another towel and towel dried her hair. She brushed out her hair and quickly dressed.

She put a light shimmer on her eyes and put a little lip gloss on. She hung up her towels and walked out of the bathroom. Gaara was looking at her as she came out and she jumped a little.

"Oh! You scared me. I thought you were asleep?" she said as she sat on her bed.

"I was. I woke when I heard the shower running." he said.

"Oh…sorry."

"It's okay. I usually don't sleep at all." he said smiling.

Sakura noticed that he had dressed and was wearing a slightly loose, yet still tight, long-sleeved black shirt and baggy black pants. His hair was brushed, but still had that 'I just woke up' messy look.

'_Dear God he's sexy…did I just say that in my head?'** 'Yes! I knew you wanted him! Just think, you'll be living together.'**_

Sakura giggled a little and Gaara looked at her.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking that we're best friends, we have all the same classes together, we eat lunch together, we work together, and now we live together. That's awesome." she giggled again.

"That's awesome and weird how that worked out." he smirked.

"Sakura! Are you awake hunny?!"

"Yes, Mrs. Muldenhower!"

"Okay! I'm going to head back to the house then!"

"Wait a minute Mrs. Muldenhower!"

"Okay hunny!"

"Come on Gaara. I want you to meet my foster mother."

She grabbed his hand and they flew down the stairs. As they entered the living room, an older woman with curly brown hair was facing away from them.

"Sakura? Whose bag is this?" she turned around and was startled by Gaara.

"Mrs. Muldenhower, this is my friend Gaara."

"Well hello young man." she said smiling.

"He moving in here with me." Sakura said cautiously.

"Oh? Well, have fun then dear." she said smiling again. "How did you two meet?"

"We have all of our classes together and we work together." said Gaara.

"Really? That's good. You seem like a very nice young man. I must get to know you better Gaara." she said smiling again. "Your breakfast is on the table Sakura and thank goodness I brought over extra today."

"Thank you Mrs. Muldenhower." said Sakura.

"Thank you." said Gaara.

"Not at all." she said smiling and left. Sakura turned towards Gaara.

"Nice isn't she?"

"Yes she is."

"Hungry?"

"Yep." he said smirking

Sakura walked into the kitchen and found two large stacks of waffles, four sausage patties, and a large pile of scrambled eggs.

"Sneaky Mrs. Muldenhower!" Sakura giggled.

"What?" said Gaara.

"She already knew you were here. She brought way too much food over for it to just be extras."

Sakura walked toward the table and piled two plates with the food. There were already two glass full of orange juice, so she didn't worry about that. They immediately dug in, but Sakura noticed how Gaara was eating. He was shoving as much food in his mouth as he could without choking.

"Gaara, slow down." he looked at her, swallowed the food, and looked down at the table.

"Sorry…"

"Don't say sorry Gaara. You were denied food on top of the beating weren't you?" she asked gently.

"Yes."

"I promise you Gaara, as long as you live here you will not be beat and you will not be denied anything you want."

"Really?" he said looking into her eyes.

"Really."

She smiled at him and he couldn't help but wonder why she was being so kind to him. Nobody had ever been this kind to him except for his mother. How could she walk into his life overnight and just accept him?

"Gaara?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay? You're frowning at your plate."

"Oh, I'm fine…Sakura, can I ask you something?" she put her fork down and looked at him.

"Sure."

"Why do you care about what happens to me? Why do you want me to live here?"

"I care about what happens to you because you are my friend and nobody deserves to go through the things you've been put through. I want you to live here because you're my friend and I don't want to see you hurt any more." she said, looking in his eyes the whole time.

"Thank you Sakura. Sakura can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can I sleep in your room on futon instead of getting a bed?" Sakura was slightly taken aback.

"Okay."

Gaara was afraid she'd say no, but she didn't.

'_He must be afraid to sleep alone…I don't blame him. This probably seems so unreal to him.' **'Probably pinky.'** 'Don't bring my natural hair color into this!'** 'Why? Someone will eventually figure out your not black headed. Especially if they get you naked.'** 'Fucking perv.'** 'Get, get, get naked!'**_ her inner voice sang.

Sakura shook her head and put her plate in the sink. Gaara followed and they grabbed their bags and headed out the door. Sakura uncovered her bike and rolled in into the drive way. She threw Gaara his riding clothes and put hers on. They were soon speeding down the rode.

However, Sakura groaned as she saw Sasuke's Mustang come into view just ahead of them. She sped up, flipped them off, and passed them. Sasuke just drove, fuming because she flipped them off and had someone on the back of her bike.

'_Who was that?'** 'Jealous?'** 'Yes, she's my territory.'_

Sasuke sped up until he was just behind them. He couldn't tell who the person was. They pulled into the school and Sakura parked her bike. She took off her helmet and jacket and Gaara did the same. They put the in the trunk and grabbed their bags.

Sasuke pulled up next to them, glaring at Gaara, who for once did not flinch or back down. Sakura was this and smiled.

'_They can't hurt him anymore. He won't have to deal with their shit.'_

"Hey bitch, why the hell did you flip us off?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I don't like you." she stated flatly.

"As if that's a good reason." scoffed Ino.

"It is." Sakura spat.

"Why did you give the freak a ride to school?" asked Itachi.

"First of all, he's not a freak and secondly, he lives _with_ me now." Sakura smirked.

"The fag lives with you?"

"Yes, and I'm not a fag asshole." he hissed. Their jaws dropped and Sakura smirked again.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"You heard me Dickless. I didn't stutter." Gaara said flatly.

"Gaara you little fucker, you can't talk to us that way!" said Temari.

"Yes, he can." Sakura spat.

"Shut up. What kind of girl allows a guy she just met to live in her house? A _whore_." Temari smirked.

A fist soon crashed into her face. She fell to the ground and Sakura put her foot on the girl's throat.

"I am not a whore. Gaara lives with me because he's my friend and he doesn't deserve what you do to him. Besides, if anybody is a whore it's you. You fall all over any guy within your reach. I however, am still a virgin."

She pushed down hard on the girl's neck, then moved her foot. Temari gasped for air and Kankuro helped her up. Just as Sakura turned to walk back to Gaara, Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her against him.

"I will have you Sakura. Either by will or by force." he whispered in her ear.

Sakura yanked her arm out of his grasp, took a few steps back, and glared at him.

"Like hell you will!" she said, slapping him hard enough to make him bleed.

She walked back toward Gaara and they walked into the school. Sakura had to admit that she was slightly unnerved at what he had said to her. Gaara saw the troubled expression on her face.

"What did he say to you?"

"I will have you Sakura. Either by will or by force. What the hell did he mean by that?"

"I'm not sure." Gaara lied.

He knew exactly what he meant. He would kill Sasuke if he touched Sakura. Gaara was pissed…extremely fucking pissed. Flames spread through his body and he growled.

"Gaara? Did you just growl?"

"No."

They walked to their class and took their usual seats. Sasuke leered at her as he entered and licked him lips.

"Sadistic fuck." Sakura murmured.

Even as she stared at the board in front of her, she could feel his eyes looking her up and down. A piece of paper flew onto their desk by Gaara. He read it.

_**She's mine Sabaku. Just stay the fuck away from her.**_

Gaara glared at Sasuke.

"Fuck off Uchiha. She belongs to no one." he spat.

Once again, everybody was shocked, even the teacher. Even one's jaw dropping was interrupted by the speaker system.

"Sakura and Gaara, please report to Tsunade. Bring your books as well."

Sakura grabbed her book bag and slung it over her back. Just as they rounded the table they sit at, Sakura laced her hand with Gaara's and they walked out of the room and to Tsunade's office, holding hands, fingers laced. Back in the classroom however, Sasuke was absolutely fuming.

'_How dare she! What could she see in that freak that I don't have?'** 'A heart?'** 'Shut up!'_

As they entered Tsunade's office, she openly gaped at their held hands. They took a seat, still holding hands. Sakura liked the feel of his hand in hers. Gaara smirked at her. Tsunade gave Sakura a cup of tea and Gaara didn't want one.

"You two are holding hands?" she gaped.

"Yes, but in a friendly way." said Gaara.

"Yes, a completely friendship, we live together type way." Sakura smiled.

"Live together?" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Yeah, he moved in last night. It's just me and him now." Sakura smiled.

"What about your parents?" Tsunade asked. Sakura flinched.

"My parents have been dead for a year. I live alone."

"I'm so sorry Sakura, I didn't know." said Tsunade.

"It's okay. So, why did we get called down here?"

"I heard that Gaara called Itachi an asshole and Dickless. Is it true? Please tell me you stood up for yourself?"

"It's true." he smirked. Tsunade jumped up on her desk and started dancing.

"Finally! Those fuckers have been put in their place!"

"Tsunade!" Sakura laughed. "It's easier to dance if you have music."

Sakura flipped on Tsunade radio, jumped on the desk, and started dancing too! Okay, just kidding. But that would have been funny as hell. LOL!

"It's true." he smirked.

"Finally! Those little fuckers have been set straight!" she laughed.

"He also told Sasuke Uchiha to fuck off." Tsunade gasped.

"Really?"

"Really!" Sakura squeaked and leaned over the desk to whisper something.

"No!" Tsunade said.

"Yes!" Sakura squealed.

"Really?! That's great!" Tsunade squealed back.

"I know!" Sakura squealed again.

"What's great?" Gaara asked, extremely curious.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! The….weather! It's so great! Do you want to go skinny dipping?" Sakura asked, trying to cover up what was going on.

"What?!" Gaara's cheeks tinted a little pink.

"Aww! You look cute when you blush!" exclaimed Sakura, who tackled him.

She pulled herself back up and looked at Tsunade.

"What did you put in the tea?"

Tsunade smiled evilly at her then looked around the room.

"Nothing! How could you be suspicious of me?! I'm an angel!"

"Pfft! Yeah right!" Sakura giggled.

Gaara had just pulled himself off the floor when Sakura fell back into his chest laughing.

'_WTF is going on?'** 'I think Tsunade spiked the tea with something…SAKE!'**_

"Tsunade you didn't! The Sake?" asked Gaara.

Tsunade smirked and looked around.

"What Sake? I don't see any Sake?"

"That's what's in the tea! You gave me a buzz! I get really silly when I drink!" squealed Sakura.

Gaara just shook his head and sat her down in the chair. It was going to be a very long day.

**Author's Note: I'm SORRY! I couldn't resist putting something funny in there. Besides, the next chapter going to be full of drama! LOL! Reviews are welcome and replied to!**


	5. Ch 5: When Dreams Come Crashing Down

**IMPORTANT Author's Note: I know I said that I might post an extra chapter last night, but my dad killed my mood. Sorry guys. Well, as I'm sure I've probably said, I've had a bit of insomnia for the past few weeks. Well, my parents said that if they keep catching me up at five and six in the morning that they were going to ground me from the computer. Well, they don't believe that I have insomnia, even though I'm taking fucking meds for it. So, if I don't like update the story for a week, it's because I'll have managed to get grounded. T-T. Until that time, hopefully it never comes, enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Fuck you! I'm Irish! (t-shirt saying…I'm actually Irish though, along with a huge list of other things lol) (I own nothing)**

**Ch. 5: When Dreams Come Crashing Down**

Twenty minutes after drinking the spiked tea, Tsunade was sitting calmly, watching Sakura. She currently had her face nuzzling the side of a very red Gaara's neck.

"Gaara." she cooed.

"Damn it Tsunade. I thought we talked about the drinking during school hours." he said.

"We did. I thought that this was cause for celebration though. Besides, now your girlfriend is buzzing and snuggling your neck." she giggled.

"She's not…"

"Girlfriend?" Sakura looked around. "Where?! I'll tear her to shreds!"

Sakura was looking around frantically and Tsunade was laughing. Gaara just looked at them both like they're crazy.

"Sakura…"

"MINE!"

Sakura tackling Gaara and sat on his chest. Sakura smiled triumphantly at him.

"I claim Gaara! Not the other bimbo!" Sakura pumped her fist in the air and everyone else sweat dropped. (Even the author lol)

"Sakura, there was nobody else to…"

"That's right! There will never be anybody else! And don't you forget it!" she screamed, still sitting on his chest.

"Sakura…"

"Oh, trying to stop me are you Gaara?! Hm?! You don't want me to claim you as mine?! Is that it?!" Sakura pouted at him.

"Sakura…"

"Well take this!"

She leaned down and gave him one hell of a kiss. Tsunade eyes were wide and Gaara looked like he was going to explode. Tsunade burst out laughing.

"And don't you forget it!" Sakura said and got up.

Gaara continued to lay completely still, looking at the ceiling. He did for another thirty minutes. Sakura had sobered up and was now wondering if he was okay.

"Gaara? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yep…I'm fine." he stated calmly.

"Sakura, do you remember what just happened?" Tsunade asked, shocked.

"Of course! You gave me spiked tea, I freaked out, tackled Gaara, laid claim to him, kissed him, and laid claim to him again. Now he's glued to the floor and you're staring at me open mouthed." she stated calmly.

Gaara sat up and looked at her. She blushed, but held his gaze. After a long silence, he finally spoke.

"That was my first kiss."

Sakura proceeded to fall backwards out of her chair with her leg twitching. When she finally managed to sit up right, she looked at him.

"Seriously?"

"I thought that would have been obvious with the 'everybody hates me' thing." he stated calmly. "I think I'm dreaming. I don't believe any of this is happening. I'm still laying on the futon at your house." he closed hi eyes and was tackled by a sober Sakura.

"What do you mean you don't believe it's real?!" she practically screamed.

"There is no way you kissed…"

He was silent when Sakura's mouth came down on his hard. She pulled back and smirked.

"Do you believe it's real now?"

"Yes…yes I do."

Tsunade was gaping at Sakura. Sakura stood up and sat back down in the chair.

"Good. Now, get up off the floor. You look weird laying there looking at the ceiling." she giggled.

Gaara got up and smiled at her. She smiled back and looked at Tsunade.

"How long have we been in here?" asked Sakura

"It's almost lunch." said Tsunade.

"WHAT?! We missed two classes!" screamed Sakura.

"Yes…sorry about that. I'll get you excused from the homework and stuff since you guy have to work." Tsunade smirked and rubbed the bag of her head.

"Oh, okay then. Now I don't care that I missed class." Sakura announced happily and everybody sweat dropped. "Let's go to lunch Gaara!"

She grabbed his hand, lacing his fingers with hers, and they ran toward the lunchroom. They burst through the door and was greeted by Sasuke's group. Sakura shoved through the with one very loud "MOVE!" as a warning. Sasuke grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Where do you think you're going?" he hissed and looked at her hand laced with Gaara's.

"To eat lunch with Gaara. Now let go of my arm Fuck Face." Sakura spat and pulled her arm from his grip.

She ran up to the locality and smiled.

"Hello Sakura. What would you like today?" she said pleasantly.

"Hello Mrs. Chang. I'd like a slice of sausage pizza and a coke, please. Gaara, what do you want?" she looked at him.

"The same please." he gave her a small smile.

"Well, you two are just the sweetest kids. I'm giving you each two pieces free." she smiled.

"Oh no! That's not…" began Sakura.

"Oh shush now. I want to. None of the other kids even care enough to have manners."

"Thank you Mrs. Chang. You're very sweet." said Sakura

"Thank you Mrs. Chang." said Gaara.

She beamed at them both and gave them the piping hot pizza.

"It's just out of the oven. Enjoy your lunch."

"Thank you." they said in unison.

They sat in their usual seats and began to eat. Just as Sakura finished her second piece of pizza and licked her lips, a piece of paper flew into her lap. She unfolded it and read it.

_**Sakura,**_

_**I liked watching you eat…the way you licked your lips…it makes me shudder…thinking about what you could do with those lips. You will be mine. I will have you…whether by force or by consent.**_

Sakura was fuming. She rip up the piece of paper and looked at Sasuke. She stood up and walked over toward him. When she was within smacking distance, she let him have it. The slap echoed throughout the school yard and everyone looked toward them.

"YOU SADISTIC FUCKER!" Sakura screamed. "YOU'LL NEVER FUCKING HAVE ME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!"

Sakura stomped back over to a slightly frightened Gaara. She smiled at him as she sat down. Sasuke was giving her one of his world famous glares and she gave him her famous death glare. He seemed to shrink as her eyes lit on fire.

"That made me sick. Gaara, let's eat inside from now on okay."

"Okay."

He grabbed her hand and they started to walk inside. Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder and she could feel the glares that were boring holes in her back. She didn't care, right now she was happy. Sakura smiled as they walked to their next class, but something didn't feel right. Today just kept getting worse and worse….although some of the things that happened were good. She'd think about it later.

As the bell rang t signal the end of the last class, Sakura and Gaara ran to her motorcycle, throwing on their gear and throwing their packs in the trunk, trying to get gone before Sasuke got there. Too late, there they were, stalking towards them. Sakura started her engine, Gaara hopped on behind her, his hands lower on her waist than they had been before, and they took off, ignoring the glare from Sasuke. When they got to their workplace, they were greeted by Kakashi.

"Look at the lovers."

"We're just friends." they said together.

"He who protests the loudest is the culprit." he stated simply.

Sakura looked at him and laughed, throwing her gear into the trunk.

"Shut up Kakashi." she smacked his arm playfully.

"Oh Sakura! I like it rough!" he teased.

"PERVERT!" she laughed.

They all walked into the store and Sakura began stocking stuff on the shelves. After she had finished, she swept and mopped the floors. Three hours had passed and Gaara took a break, so Sakura ran the cash register. She looked up when a very large, very drunk man came into the store.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked cautiously.

She saw Gaara run into the back of the store and began to wonder why.

"I'm…I'm looking' fer Gaara." he slurred.

"I'm sorry sir, he's not here at the moment, he had some deliveries to make."

'_Thank you Sakura.'_

"LIAR!" he roared. Sakura stepped from behind the counter and Kakashi walked up to the front of the store.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to lower your voice and stop yelling at me before I throw you out of the store." she said sternly.

"HA! You're too scrawny! My daughter could kick your ass." he laughed.

"Excuse me sir, but you're have to leave now." she spat. The was a ring as someone entered the store.

"That's her dad." said a very familiar voice. _'Dad?'_

"Temari." Sakura hissed.

"That's the girl that attacked me for no reason!" she wailed. The man turned toward Sakura.

"You're the girl who attacked me daughter?"

"Attacked? I hit her because she called me a whore."

"You probably are."

The next thing Sakura knew, she hit the floor. The bastard hit her! He actually dared to hit her. No, not just any regular hit, he punched her. Sakura spit a few droplets of blood on the floor and glared at the man.

"You'll pay for that you bastard."

Sakura jumped up and kicked him in the stomach. He stumbled back and then roared.

"You little cunt!"

He lunged at her and Sakura moved out of the way. She turned around and planted a very hard kick to his back. However, Sakura was soon restrained as she felt two sets of arms hold hers back. She looked behind her and Temari and Kankuro were smirking at her. She tried to get out of their grip, but they had a death lock on her arms.

"Let me go!" she hissed.

"No!." said Temari.

The man walked toward her and landed a very sound punch to Sakura gut. She coughed and spit out the blood that rose to her throat. Gaara was frozen to the stop as he watched his dad hit Sakura in the stomach again. Sakura winced and coughed up more blood. Then, he ran forward and attacked his dad, hitting him to hard that her flew into the wall.

"NO! You won't hurt me or her any longer!" his eyes were full of fire and hatred.

He kicked his dad in the side until he was coughing up blood and had cracked a few ribs. Then he turned around and looked at a shocked and scared Temari and Kankuro. He stalked toward them and took Kankuro while Sakura took Temari. By the time Gaara was done with Kankuro, he was begging him to stop. He already had two broken ribs, a broken nose, and Gaara took the liberty to break three of his fingers.

Temari however, was not so lucky. Gaara could somewhat restrain his anger, Sakura was a wild cat. Temari had a broken now, three missing teeth, a fracture jaw, four broken finger, and a crushed kneecap. And to top that all off, she slammed her foot down repeatedly on his father's face saying,

"THIS IS FOR GAARA!"

Gaara had his revenge, Sakura got to take out her frustrations on people, and Kakashi was busy looking at all the blood on his floor. Sakura smiled at Kakashi.

"Don't worry sir, I'll clean it up." she said, slammed her foot down on Gaara's dad's face one more time for good measure.

Kakashi called the authorities and had the three picked up for attacking his employees. Sakura hugged Gaara and thanked him for helping her.

"How's your stomach?" he asked.

Sakura pulled her shirt up and looked at a very large, very nasty bruise. She stroked it experimentally and sucked in a sharp breath.

"A bit bruised and sore, but nothing serious." she stated.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think he'd attack you." he whispered, pulling her into a hug.

"It's okay. I'm fine." she hugged him back. "Now, I have a very nasty mess to clean up, so I better get started." she laughed.

"Well, you did put a lot of that blood on the floor." he laughed.

"I got carried away." she said, rubbing the back of her head.

Sakura picked out the mop and started to mop of blood. When she had finally finished, it was about one hour till their shift was done. She was covered in dry blood and some sweat, but she still looked pretty. (A window opens to show the black hair author laughing her ass off at that sentence.) Just as Sakura was about to go was the blood off, a group of people that she hadn't seen around here, walked into the store.

"Hello, can I help you?" asked a blood covered Sakura.

"Is that blood?" asked a blond haired, blue eyed boy.

"Yes." said Sakura, still smiling.

"Do you normally greet customers when you're covered in blood?" asked a girl with pearl colored eyes and purplish hair.

"Yes, I make a habit of it." she said sarcastically.

"Hn." replied a guy with long, coffee colored hair and pearl colored eyes.

"No, I was in a fight. I'm cleaning up their blood." she stated like it was no bit deal.

"Their blood?" asked a girl with two brown buns atop her head and brown eyes.

"Well, a little of it was mine because the fucker had help." she hissed, not at them, at the memory.

Just then, Gaara walked out of the back room. He looked at them, then at Sakura.

"So, what did you want?" she asked sweetly.

"We came to ask directions to Konoha. There's like to road signs." said the purple haired girl.

"No directions needed. you're in Konoha." Sakura smiled.

"Oh." said the blond haired boy. "Who are you?" he asked smiling.

"Sakura Haruno. And you four?" she asked.

"I'm Naruto, this is Hinata, my girlfriend, Neji, her cousin, and Tenten, his girlfriend."

"Nice to meet ya. This is Gaara, my best friend and roomie." Gaara smirked at them.

"Hn." he said.

"Hn." Neji said back.

"Hn." said Naruto. Sakura looked at them.

"Translation please? I don't understand the language of 'Hn'." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Gaara said 'Yo.'. Neji replied by saying 'Yo.' back. Naruto said 'Sup?'." Tenten said.

"Oh…so what does it mean when a guy says 'Hn.'." Sakura imitated Sasuke.

"I means Bitch." stated Neji. Sakura eyes lit up.

"THAT FUCKER! THAT DICKLESS PRICK! I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE HE FEELS THE PAIN HE'S NEVER FELT BEFORE!" Sakura roared. Everyone kinda looked at her.

"Is she always like that?" Naruto asked Gaara.

"Sometimes, only when she's pissed though."

Sakura punched the top of the marble counter and a few long cracks ran from her fist.

"Damn it! I cracked the marble!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Cracked the marble?! Not even Neji can crack marble!" Naruto exclaimed and looked at the cracks.

"Damn…that's going to come out of my pay check." she mumbled.

"Not really Sakura. I wanted a reason to replace the counter, you just gave me one." Kakashi popped up smirking.

"Glad I could help." said Sakura.

Then she went and beat the poor marble into dust. Poor, poor marble. What did it ever do to her? Who knows? Who cares? On with the story!

**Author's Note: YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! MY NAT IS BACK!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! cough Well, interesting chapter. What do you think is going to happen? Friends? Foes? Fuck buddies! No, I'm just joking about that last one lol. Reviews are welcome and replied to!**


	6. Chapter 6: Friend Or Foe?

**Author's Note: Well, because I love you guys so much…and trust me, I do!…I'm posting an extra chapter as thanks! Thank you all for the reviews and all the hit's the story is receiving.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Okay, I say this once and only once. If you do not like my story, get an account and flame me. Anonymous reviewers who flame me, piss me off because they don't leave fucking e-mails. Here is my message to those people who piss me off:**

**If you're going to nitpick about the color of her hair or the OOCness of the character, do not read it! If you still do it I say this: Kiss my pasty ass! If you don't like it, leave me an e-mail so I can at least figure out why! God! If you have to be rude, have the guts to leave an e-mail, otherwise don't review at all. **

**On another note, those of you anonymous reviewers who do not leave an e-mail, but who do not flame me, thank you for your support and reviews. -**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Inside every girl, there is a boy. (dialogue from the movie: She's The Man.) (I own nothing)**

**Ch. 6: Friend or Foe?**

"So Sakura, you consider yourself strong then?" asked Neji.

"A little, but not that much. Just strong enough to get me by." she stated.

"So, how old are you guys?" asked Hinata

"16." Sakura and Gaara said at the same time.

"Awesome! Which school do you guys go to?" asked Naruto.

"Leaf High School." Gaara said.

"GREAT! We got to the same school!" Naruto bellowed happily.

"Want to be friends?" asked Tenten.

"I warn you now, you will be targeted if you're our friends." she stated calmly.

"Pfft. Let them try to give me shit. I'll knock em' into next week!" Hinata declared and pumped her fist. (That's right! I said OOC I meant OOC! MWUHAHA!!!)

"You guys are funny. Okay then. Let's be friends." Sakura declared. "Where do you guys live?" asked Sakura.

"Er…um…you see…we…don't have a place to stay." said Tenten.

"What? Why?" asked Gaara.

"We're kind of…runaways." said Neji.

"WHAT?!" Sakura screeched. "Why did you run away and from whom?" Sakura squeaked out.

"Our families." Naruto said.

"Why?" asked Gaara.

"I'm not sure…"

"You're parents hit on you didn't they Tenten?" asked Gaara. (oh the irony)

"What? How did you know?" said squeaked.

"I can see the mark on your face. Your make-up is fading." he stated simply.

"What about you three? What's your story?" Sakura asked.

"I don't have parents, but I was living with Neji. His dad is an alcoholic." Naruto stated. "He tried to…do things that were inappropriate." Naruto finally managed to ground out. Sakura paled.

"He tried to touch you?" she said, completely shocked.

"Yes." Neji said, looking down at the floor.

"Hinata?" she looked at the girl.

"Let's just say there was more mental abuse than anything." she stated.

There was a long moment of silence. Sakura looked at each of them and instantly knew what she had to do.

"Are you guys looking for jobs?" she asked.

"Yes." Neji said. "We all are."

"Kakashi, can they work here?" Sakura asked.

"Sure. I could always use extra help and they seem nice." he smirked.

"Okay then. You guys help me and Gaara with the bills and food and you can stay at my house." she said.

The group gaped at them. They were surprise.

"You'd do that for us?" asked Tenten.

"Sure. You're nice and we are friends right?" asked Sakura.

"Right!" exclaimed Naruto.

"What about your parents?" asked Neji.

"My parents…died last year. I live alone." she closed her eyes for a moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sakura." said Hinata.

"It's okay. Anyway, I have plenty of extra room and Mrs. Muldenhower cooks the food, I'm she sure won't mind either. She's my foster mother." she smiled at them.

Sakura suddenly felt herself fall to the floor with four people clinging to her.

"THANKYOU!" they cried.

"You're welcome!" Sakura pushed everyone off her and Gaara helped her up. "I'll just have to find something for you guys to sleep on."

"We can sleep on the floor if you don't have any beds." Hinata said.

"I have two futons…would you be willing to shack up with your girls?" she asked.

"Sure!" Neji and Naruto said.

"Hands to yourself!" Hinata and Tenten said.

"Gaara, do you mind sharing a bed with me?" Sakura asked.

"Not at all." he smiled. _**'I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with her…mmm'** 'Dirty thoughts! NO! GO AWAY!'_

Sakura smiled at them all and Kakashi announce that their shift was over and that the rest of them were to begin tomorrow after school. Sakura grabbed Gaara's hand and all of them walked outside.

"Just follow me." Sakura said.

"Where's your car?" asked Naruto.

"I don't have a car. I have a motorcycle." she smiled.

Sakura walked up to her motorcycle and threw Gaara his riding attire and put hers on. She climbed onto the bike and Gaara followed, resting his hands on her thighs. Sakura shivered at the intimate contact and started the bike. They were all soon speeding toward her house.

**Back in the car:**

"I think she likes him." Tenten stated.

"You think so?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, I do. She's really nice." Naruto said.

"Hn." Neji replied, which stands for, 'I agree. She's really nice and I'm glad that we met her.' That's right, that's what it means. LOL!

"So, what do you think Gaara's story is?" asked Naruto.

"Abuse." said Tenten. "I can see it in his eyes."

"Hn." said Naruto, which meant, 'That's bad. I can sympathize though.'

**Author's Note: Yes, this IS a teaser chapter! MWUHAHA!!!! LOL! I'll have the daily, longer chapter up tomorrow. Review are welcome and replied to. **


	7. Chapter 7: Morning Fun

**Author's Note: Well, I feel like hell. I'm getting sick and I have a headache. I don't care though. I still want to write the next chapter. HI NAT!!!!!! I LUFF YOU!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nat, she just likes to live in my evil clutches. (I own nothing)**

**Ch. 7: Morning Fun**

As Neji continued to drive towards Sakura's house, everyone in his car continued to have their discussion. Sakura was trying to keep her concentration on the road, but Gaara's hands were distracting her. For some reason, she just loved the feel of his hands on her thighs and his chest pressed against her back. It was a good thing that they just reached her house because if she thought about it any longer, she was going to turn into a puddle. Sakura pulled into her garage and left room for the others to follow. Everyone grabbed all their bags.

"Wow. This is a nice house Sakura." said Tenten.

"Thanks." she smiled. "Okay, I know you guys have to be hungry and I bet you anything there is a huge pan of something in my oven." Sakura giggled.

As Sakura led everyone inside, she mused about Mrs. Muldenhower. She always seemed to know when there was going to be extra people. Sakura led everyone into the kitchen and had them all sit down. She opened up her oven and there was a whole roast with potatoes and carrots in the pan, fresh ears of steamed corn with butter, and hot apple dumplings. (Man, my mouth watered when I wrote that lol.) She pulled the roast and corn out of the oven and set it on the top of her stove.

She got six plates, glasses, and silverware sets. She gave everyone a large helping of carrots and potatoes, a huge chunk of meat, and one of the buttered ears of corn. As she set everyone's plate in front of them, she asked if they wanted something to drink. Everyone wanted tea and Sakura poured six glasses of her calming tea, which had eleuthro, peppermint, cinnamon, ginger, chamomile, lemon grass, licorice, hops, and other things in it. (This is a real tea. I know because I have the tea myself lol.) Sakura gave everyone a glass and they all dug in. After they had finished, a lot of contented sighs filled the kitchen.

"That was delicious." said Hinata.

"I agree." said Tenten.

"Hn." said the four males which meant, "That was fucking awesome! I love you!"

"Well, we're not done yet. Mrs. Muldenhower was kind enough to make six apple dumplings for dessert."

Everyone sat up straight and waited for the dumplings. After she had gotten six dessert plates, she put one large dumpling each on the plates and passed them around. Then she looked in the fridge for the special sauce that she and Mrs. Muldenhower came up with. She smiled as she pulled it out of the fridge.

"What's that?" asked Naruto.

"It's a special sauce for the dumplings. It's made with cream cheese, sugar, and heavy cream." she said. (The sauce is one of my creations and it absolutely delicious.)

She poured some on top of each dumpling and they dug in again. As Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata took their first bites, the guys could have sworn they were having an orgasm.

"Oh my god…Sakura I'm in love with these dumplings." said Tenten.

"Me too." said Hinata.

"Mmm-hmm." said moaned out.

When they had finally finished, she led them all upstairs. Gaara grabbed the futon out of her room and Sakura led them into the first empty room. He set up the futon and Sakura grabbed blankets and pills from the closet.

"I know it's going to be a tight fit, but that's why I said you could sleep with your girls. You can spoon and it should be comfortable." she smiled.

Neji and Tenten took the first room and she led Naruto and Hinata to the next room. She and Gaara repeated what they had just done. They headed back down the hall and into their room.

"Gaara, are you going to be comfortable sleeping with me until I can order beds?"

"Sure." he smiled.

'_Oh lord, I hope I don't do something crazy and weird in my sleep.'** 'Like try to rape him?'** 'NO! Like spooning and arms and legs thrown in inappropriate places.'** 'You're just saying that to cover up the fact that you're going to try to rape him in his sleep.'** 'I am not!'_

Sakura was glaring at her dresser as she pulled out a pair of tight black short-shorts and a tight red tank top. Gaara had already put on the silk pajama pants that he had gotten from Tsunade earlier. He was glad now that he had hidden a large part of his clothes with the woman now. He had piled a lot of the clothes in his bag, but not all of them. He'd have to get the rest tomorrow. The ones he had were now stacked up against the wall.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine Gaara."

She smiled at him, trying to hid the fact that he about scared her half to death. She wasn't expecting him to notice that she was frowning. She walked into the bathroom and changed. When she walked out however, she had her top pulled up to just under her breasts and in her other hand was a container of Icy Hot. Gaara looked at her and cringed.

The bruise was huge and really nasty looking. He stood and took the container from her hands.

"Let me help you with that. It's the least I can do."

Sakura didn't argue and stood their with her head thrown back as he gently rubbed the Icy Hot onto her skin in small circles. It felt so good that Sakura wanted to moan.

'_**I bet he could rub more than the soreness out of you with those hands.'** 'Pervert.'** 'You know you agree, why deny it.'** 'Because if I admit it then it's going to be very hard to…HEY!** 'You fell for it and now we all know the truth!'** 'All? It's just you and me.'** 'And the author and readers.'** 'Oh right…perverts.'_ (Somewhere in WV in author sweat drops. Just ignore everything from HEY!)

Sakura was almost mortified as the moan she tried to hold in slipped past her lips. Gaara seemed to ignore it though and kept working the soreness out of her stomach.

'_**She's moaning for you kid. Wouldn't you like to have her writhing under you? Moaning GAARA!'** 'Shut up hentai.'** 'You know I'm right. Just think, you'll be sleeping in the same bed until she gets everyone a good bed.'** 'Shut up!'** 'You know you want to screw her, why not admit it?'** 'Because if I admit it then I'll…HEY!'** 'You fell for it and now we all know the truth!'** 'All?'** 'Me, you, Sakura's inner, the author, and the readers.'** 'Damn, I forgot about them…perverts.'_ (Again, I sweat drop. Just ignore everything from HEY! I wanted to cheer myself up lol.)

Gaara pulled his hand away from her stomach and she pulled her shirt down. He went to wash his hands and Sakura turned off the light and crawled under her satin covers. She felt Gaara slid in beside her and she had to fight the urge to scoot closer. Sakura nearly fell out of the bed when she heard the phone ring on her table.

"Hello?"

"Hey hunny." said Mrs. Muldenhower.

"Oh hey. What's up?"

"Did your friends enjoy the food?"

"Yes. How did you know I was going to have more people coming over?"

"I dreamt about it. Listen, the reason I'm calling is because there won't be any school tomorrow. They have a busted gas pipe."

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know."

"Good night hunny."

"Night."

Sakura hung up the phone and laid back down. She reached over and shut off her alarm clock.

"No school tomorrow."

"Okay." he said.

Sakura turned on her side toward him. It was dark, but not dark enough that she couldn't see his face. He turned toward her and they were only a few inches apart.

"Gaara…"

Sakura was silenced as their lips met. Gaara pulled back from her and Sakura blushed.

"Gaara?" she asked.

"Payback for kissing me earlier." he said.

"Oh…" she said disappointed. _'Of course he doesn't like me. Am I crazy?'_

"And because I like you." he added at last. Sakura looked at him with wide eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I like you too Gaara."

Sakura snuggled closer to him and gave him another quick kiss. He laid his arm over her wait and they fell asleep. When Sakura woke at 6 AM, her face was in the crook of his neck, her chest was pressed against him, her leg was thrown over his hip, their free legs were entwined, his right hand was resting on her ass and his left was keeping her pinned to him. Sakura tried to move away, but he pulled her closer and she noticed that something was poking her in the stomach. She managed to push her hand down between them and she tried to move the poking object away.

When Sakura grabbed whatever the object was, Gaara rocked and rocked forward into her hand. It was then that Sakura realized what it was. The quickly pulled her hand back up and looked at his closed eyes, blushing.

'_**WOAH BABY! Let's molest him in his sleep.'** 'NO!'** 'Oh, I see. You want him to be awake when you take advantage of him.'**_

Sakura's mental tirade was cut short when Gaara's eyes shot open. Sakura looked at him with wide eyes and he smiled.

"Sorry." he said, his voice still raspy from sleep.

"I-It's okay. I-I don't mind." Sakura smiled. _'Oh damn. That's not what I meant to say!'_

Gaara looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but still made no move to untangle himself from her embrace.

"You don't mind eh?" he smirked up at her.

"I…uh…I…" Sakura stammered.

"I understand what you meant Sakura." he smirked at her again.

Sakura blushed and settled her face back into the side of his neck. A sharp intake of breath could be heard echoing in the room. Sakura smiled into his neck and he rubbed his hand in small circles on her back.

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know. It's a tad shorter than normal, but I need your opinion.**

**OPINION PLEASE!: Should I put in a lemon or interrupted the already heated atmosphere? Tell me what you think. **

**Review are welcome and replied to. **


	8. Important Note

**Hey guys. I'm sorry that I haven't updated and I'm not sure when I will. I'm extremely depressed and I know that if I start writing the new chapter, my mood will affect it greatly. If things don't start getting better...I don't know if I'll continue to the story. Hell, I may not even write again if things keep going to way they are. **

**I'm sorry to disappoint you guys. I really, honestly sorry. I just can't take any more and I'm at my breaking point. I'm hoping that things will clear up soon and that I'll be able to continue writing. I'll also answer reviews soon. Right ow I just feel...dead inside.**

**Freebird22259 a.k.a. Audrey Rose**


	9. Chapter 8: Sexual Tension

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't have a chapter up for you! I was still trying to decide whether to put in a lemon or not. LOL! As you know, I'm having a tough time at home, so my updates may not be everyday until everything gets straightened out. ENJOY!**

**Gigi, I would have replied to your review, but something is wrong with your e-mail address. I would like to thank you for the review though. **

**Disclaimer: Behind every woman, there is a man looking at her ass. LOL! (I own nothing)**

**Ch. 8: Sexual Tension**

Sakura moved closer to him as he continue to rub her back, his hand slowly drifting lower. Sakura latched on to his neck and began to suck and nibble on it. His member rubbed against her belly and he moaned. Just as his hand slipped under her shirt, there was a knock at Sakura's bedroom door. She jumped and fell off the bed.

"Ow." she groaned, standing and rubbing her sore bottom.

She answered the door and looked at Tenten and Hinata.

"Sakura?" Tenten was trying not to laugh.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Your…your…" Tenten burst out laughing.

"What?!" she looked at the girls like they were crazy and Hinata burst out laughing.

"Your shirt is caught in your bra!" Hinata finally laughed out.

Sakura blushed and righted her shirt before looking at the girls again.

"So, what were you doing?" Tenten smirked.

"Nothing!" Sakura said too quickly.

"Right, we believe you Sakura." said Hinata. Sakura sighed, knowing that she had been caught.

"So, what do you want?" she asked.

"What are we going to do today?" asked Hinata.

"Well, there's no school. So, I'm going to order your beds, you'll still have to bunk with your boyfriends…unless the guys want to sleep together." The girls burst out laughing. "After I order the beds, we can go swimming."

"Swimming? You have a pool?" asked Hinata.

"What house is complete without a pool?" laughed Sakura.

"Oh hell. There's just one problem, we don't have swimsuits." said Tenten.

"That's not a problem. I have a few. You should be able to wear them. You guys are about my size." said Sakura. "First though, let's eat. I cook when I don't have to go anywhere. What would you guys like?" Sakura asked.

"Can you make waffles?" Tenten asked.

"Yes." said Sakura.

"Do you have whipped cream and whole strawberries?" asked Hinata with a mischievous glance.

"Yes…" said Sakura, catching on to their plan.

"Good. We'll help you cook. Wear your night clothes too."

Sakura looked behind her and realized that Gaara had fallen asleep again. She smiled and the girls ran downstairs. They began to make the food and Sakura had a thought. She opened one of her cabinets in the kitchen and Tenten and Hinata gasped.

"You have a hidden stereo system in here?!" asked Hinata.

"Yeah. I actually have three placed throughout the house. What do you guys want to listen to?" she asked. Tenten and Hinata looked at each other and smiled.

"Dance music."

Sakura smiled at them and put in a CD of mixed dance songs. As soon as it started, Brain Bug blasted from the speakers and they began to dance while cooking. While Tenten mixed up batter, Hinata made waffle sticks, and Sakura began to make the whipped cream. (Homemade whipped cream is awesome!) The song changed over to Brick House (come on, you know you started singing it when you read that.) and the girls began to sing as well. By that time, Tenten had set several jars of different flavored syrups on the table, Sakura put a bowl of fresh strawberries on the table, and Hinata put the plate of waffle sticks on the table.

Sakura finished up the whipped cream and placed it on the table as well. Hinata began to get plates out, Tenten the glasses, and Sakura the silverware. They set the table and began to dance and sing again. The girls laughed as they continued to shake their hips and move around the room. The next thing they new, they had jumped up on the counter.

They were complete unaware of their audience. When the girls finally jumped around, they were met by three smiling guys. They blushed and jumped off the counter.

"So, why were you dancing on the counter?" asked Neji.

"We have no idea." said Sakura.

Everybody sat down and piled their plate high. That's when the girls put their plan into action. They each dipped a plump strawberry into the whipped cream. They bit off the tips, moaning with half lidded eyes, and licked the extra whipped cream off their lips. The guys were staring at them, watching their tongue move over their lips as they did it again.

"So, did you guys sleep well." asked Sakura.

"…yeah." they all answered.

"That's good. I'm going to order the beds today. Do you still want to bunk with your girls?" asked Sakura.

"Sure."

"Okay. Oh, we're going swimming after I make my calls okay."

"Okay." all the guys said.

"You guy's can borrow a pair of my dad's old trunks."

Sakura looked down at her plate for a minute, but brushed the sadness off and bit into a waffle stick. Nobody missed the look though. After they finished, Tenten and Hinata did the dishes while she made her calls and took the guys upstairs to get three pairs of trunks. As Sakura rummaged through the boxes and pulled out a pair of black, blue, and orange trunks. She threw Naruto the orange pair, Neji the blue pair, and Gaara the black pair. Then she ran downstairs and met the girls in her room.

"So, do you guys care if it's one piece or not?" asked Sakura.

"Not really." the two girls answered.

Sakura dug through her drawers and pulled out a two piece purple bikini which she threw to Hinata, then she pulled out a dark green bikini top with dark green boyshorts., which she threw to Tenten, and she finally pulled out a red one piece suit that was only connected by a strip of cloth in the front that would run down her stomach to the bottoms. After they finished dressing, they ran down the stairs giggling. The guys were waiting for them in the living room. When they came into view, the guys whistled at them and the girls dramatically turned and let them have a good look. Sakura decided to interrupted their show and took off towards the door in the kitchen.

The other girls followed, with the guys close behind. As the girls caught up to her, they linked arms. When they saw the pool come into view, Sakura poke.

"On the count of three we front flip into the pool." said Sakura.

"Got it!" replied the other girls.

"One…two…THREE!"

The girls, with their arms still linked, front flipped into the pool. The guys kinda gawked before jumping in after them. Everyone came up, except for Sakura who stayed under the water and looked at them before smiling. She swam around and came up between Gaara's legs. Gaara almost moaned as she brushed up against his member when she resurfaced.

'**_That's what you get for leaving us with sexual tension!'_** her inner self screamed.**_ 'Next time don't go back to sleep!'_**

Sakura wanted to giggle, but she held it in. She looked at Tenten and Hinata and smiled. They all wanted payback on the guys.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Tenten woke when Neji nuzzled her neck and whispered in her ear. **_

"_**Neji? What are you doing?" she asked.**_

"_**We've been going out for months and we haven't even made out Tenten." he said huskily.**_

_**Tenten turned toward him and gave him a kiss, which soon turned very heated. He slipped his hand beneath her shirt and she froze up.**_

"_**Neji, stop."**_

"_**Tenten?"**_

"_**STOP!"**_

_**She jumped off the bed and glared at him.**_

"_**You know I'm not ready for that! Not after what…**he**…did."**_

"_**Tenten…" Tenten cut him off.**_

"_**I'm going to go wake up Hinata."**_

_**After the door closed, Neji flung himself down on the futon and cussed. As Tenten neared Hinata's room, she heard her shouting at Naruto.**_

"_**NARUTO! I asked you not to put your hands down my pants!"**_

"_**Hinata! Wait!"**_

_**The door flung open, surprising Tenten. Hinata looked at her.**_

"_**Hey Tenten."**_

"_**What happened?"**_

"_**The asshole put his hands down my pants. What about you?"**_

"_**Neji and I started to make out and he slipped his hands under my shirt."**_

"_**I'm sorry Tenten."**_

"_**It's okay. Let's go get Sakura." Hinata smiled at her.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"Hey, what do you guys wanna do?" asked Sakura.

"Let's wrestle!" said Tenten.

"Okay." said Hinata and Sakura.

They climbed on top of their guys shoulders and began to wrestle each other. The had talked about a plan in Sakura's room. It was so evil, but they deserved it. (Go with me guys lol)

"Oh Hell! I'm about to lose balance!" Sakura shrieked.

Each girls hand were clasped together, trying to push the girl beside the off the guys shoulder. The next thing the guys knew, each girl had crossed their legs and turned upside down and around. They were all face to face with their girl's…cough…sex. They groaned at the girls released their legs and dropped into the water. The grinned under the water and swam back to the top.

"Sorry about that. You're all just so slippery." said Sakura.

"Yeah." said Hinata and Tenten.

That's when the girls noticed that they were beginning to show signs of sunburn. They'd been in the pool for a good hour.

"I have to get out of this before a burn." said Sakura.

The guys pulled themselves out of the pool, but the girls walked up the stairs. Water flowed off their bodied and their suits clung even more to their curves. They seductively walked past the guys, their hips swaying from side to side. The guys drooled…mentally…at the sight. It was going to be a very long day.

Everyone showered and dressed. The guys all worse tight shirts and baggy pants, but the girls had other plans. Sakura was loaning them clothes until they could buy their own at the mall today. Each girl had their shoulder length hair down, had on black eye shadow, black mascara, black eyeliner, red lipstick, and black mid-calf, high heeled boots.

Hinata was wearing a red tank top that stopped just above her bellybutton and a red miniskirt. Tenten had on a black tank top that stopped just above her bellybutton and a black miniskirt. Sakura had on a red tank top that stopped just above her bellybutton and a black miniskirt.

Sakura had on a black studded belt, Hinata a black studded belt, and Tenten a red studded belt. When they walked into the living room, all eyes were on them. The guys had a perfect view of their long legs and their busty chests because their tank tops were v-neck. It was, to say the very least, hot. Sakura smiled at Gaara and looked toward everyone.

"Okay. We are going mall whoring. For those of you who don't know what mall whoring is, let me explain. You hit up every store and you bring chaos! You tear it apart!…not literally mind you, you just have to make sure your presence will never be forgotten."

The girls were shouting their approval and the guys were sweat dropping. The girl struck a pose and pumped their fists into the air.

"Hell yeah! Lets' go!" said Hinata.

"CHA!" said Sakura.

Tenten was already in Neji's car. (LOL!) And the guys thought the girls couldn't get any more crazy lol. Sakura and Hinata ran outside with the guys close on their heels. Sakura threw Gaara his riding apparel and she slipped into hers. She started up the motorcycle and Gaara gripped her hips. Sakura led the way to the mall, ever conscious of his hands.

**Author's Note: I'm still in a crappy fucking mood, but all of your support pushed me to write this chapter. I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter up, but it should be soon. Next chapter will contain mall whoring and kicking ass lol! ENJOY! Reviews are welcome and replied to!**


	10. Chapter 9: Mall Whoring

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm in a much better mood because of all of you! Thank you so much for all of the support you guys have given me! I really appreciate it! Now, please enjoy this chappie!**

**Disclaimer: My jungle love! O-E-O-E-O, I think I wanna know ya, know ya. (Jay and Silent Bob) (I own nothing!)**

**Ch. 9: Mall Whoring**

When they finally pulled into parking spaces at the mall, the girls all gathering into a circle and figured out which stores they were going to whore. After they had their 'game' plan, they squealed and began to walk towards the mall. The guys just followed them, slightly afraid to interrupt their shopping time. As they entered the mall, their was a table of boys playing cards. Sakura had heard about the tournaments held at the mall, but she never asked for details.

As the girls slowly walked by the table, trying to figure out which store they wanted to whore first, all three girls were smacked on the ass. They stopped and turned around, glaring at the three guys who were bold enough to touch them.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm Kiba." said a boy with brown hair, brown eyes, and a little doggy. He was looking at Hinata who was glaring him to death.

"Hey babe, I'm Lee." said a guy with black hair in a bowl cut, huge eyebrows, and dark eyes. He was smirking at Tenten.

"Hey…" began a boy who had red hair and cold eyes.

"Say one more syllable and I'll rip out your tongue." Sakura spat.

"Ooh, she's feisty." said Lee. (Lee's a predator! I seriously have nothing against any Naruto character, just so you know.)

"I wonder if she's that feisty in bed." said Kiba.

Before the guys got to say anything else, a fist collided with each of their faces. They stumbled back and looked at the three guys that hit them.

"Leave our girls the fuck alone!" spat Naruto.

"Fuck off." said Lee.

" I'd suggest you shut up." growled Neji.

"What are you going to do if we don't?" taunted Sasori.

"I'll fuck you up if you don't." hissed Gaara.

Sasori smirked at Gaara and laughed.

"You couldn't hurt me if you wanted to. So why don't you just hand over the feisty bitch now."

Sasori was silenced when a foot crashed into his stomach. He growled and looked up, expecting to see Gaara in front of him. Instead, he found the girl.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" he spat.

"Sakura Haruno, the girl who just shut you the fuck up! You better be glad it was me and not Gaara." she hissed.

Sakura's group walked off and the other guys decided they didn't like them anyway. Sakura looked at Gaara and moved closer to him.

"Thanks for standing up for me." she smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"No problem." he smirked at her.

Sakura kissed his cheek gave him a small smile.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Will you be my…girl friend?" he was almost afraid of her answer.

"Yes!"

She squealed and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He gave him one hell of a kiss before jumping off of him. A few people had stopped to watch their exchange. A few of them smirked and a few frowned. Sakura didn't care, she was extremely happy. She really, really liked Gaara.

'_Maybe I even…no, that's silly. We just met! There's no such thing as love at first sight!…is there?'_

Sakura's thoughts were cut short as she saw the first store they were going to whore, FYE. They girls immediately ran into the store and began picking out CDs. Sakura of course said she'd pay for the CDs until everyone got paid again. The guys watched as they paid for about $100 worth of CDs. If that was what they could spend in here, imagine what they would spend on clothes!

As they walked out of the store with their bags, they saw their next store, Hot Topic. They handed the CDs to their boyfriends and ran inside the store. The guys followed, figuring that they would at least get to see their girlfriends model their clothes for each other. They sat down and waited for the girls to pick out several outfits. They raced back into the changing room.

They each came out with their first outfit. Sakura was wearing a red tube dress with black skulls, Tenten had on a dark pink one, and Hinata had on a purple one. The dress hugged their curves and the guys were getting a nice show. They turned toward the guys.

"What do you think?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." they said in unison.

"What does that mean?" she asked Tenten.

"I don't know. I haven't heard that one.

The girls shrugged and went to change. In this case, the 'Hn.' meant, "I want to rip it off you now!" But that's better left unsaid. Sakura came out wearing a tight black shirt with a orange dragon, Tenten a silver dragon, and Hinata white dragon. Each of them had on a pair of flared pants the same color as their dragons.

The guys were mentally drooling and the girls could see it in their eyes. They changed again, but this time into their own clothes. They had another outfit, but they refused to let the guys see it because it was a surprise. They were going to wear it tomorrow to school. After they paid for their purchase, they went on to whore another 10 stores before they had spent somewhere around $2000.

Sakura paid for everything, stating that she simply needed to spend some of her extra money. Nobody argued and just as they went to leave the mall, a store caught their attention. It was called Exotic Dancer. The girls ventured inside and gasped at all the dancing costumes. They gave the guys all of their bags and began to pluck outfit after outfit off the racks.

They ran into the changing rooms. The guys were kinda curious about what the were going to buy. The came out wearing a belly dancers out fit. Sakura's was blue, Tenten's teal, and Hinata's blue. The guys gaped at the expanse of skin shown and the girls shook their hips for a minute before squealing and changing again.

They came out wearing beaded Native American clothes. It was a short shirt with one strap and a short, tapered skirt. They laughed and turned to change again.

"I don't think it can get any worse than that." said Neji.

"Same." said Naruto.

"I agree." said Gaara.

Oh, they were so wrong. The guys didn't delve much into the girls history. Even Neji didn't know much about Hinata. Besides being different, the girls had something else in common. The had learned several ballroom dances, including the Tango, from their mothers.

Several people had described the Tango as sex on hardwood. Sakura simply loved to dance the Tango, but when her mother died she had nobody to dance with. Today, that would change. She heard the song in the store change over to the perfect song.

She hurriedly pulled on the formfitting, short honey colored dress that flared slightly just under her ass and had crisscrossed straps over her chest to hold the dress up. Tenten pulled on a formfitting, short, strapless amber colored dress that had streamers flowing halfway down her legs. Hinata pulled on a formfitting, short gold colored dress that would flare out more at the bottom so that when she spun, you would see her panties. It dipped low on her back and stopped just above her ass. They each pulled on a pair of gold strappy heels and walked out of the changing room.

They swore the guys jaws hit the floor. All three girls began to dance the Tango with each other. At the end of their triple Tango, that had accumulated quite an audience. There was a lot of cheering and whistles and the girls could see the boyfriends jaws were unhinged and they were drooling…mentally that is. On the outside they were whistling and clapping. The girls blushed and ran to change. After they changed, they grabbed up their bags.

"That was sexy." Gaara whispered into her ear.

"Thank you. My mom taught be how to ballroom dance." she smiled at him.

"Really?"

"Yes. I loved it so much. Speaking of which, I didn't know you guys could Tango." she said to Hinata and Tenten.

"My mom taught me and I taught Tenten." said Hinata.

"That's awesome! Now I have someone to Tango with." Sakura smiled.

They stuffed their bags into Neji's car and took off towards Sakura's house. The sun had began to set by the time they had finished shopping and Sakura smiled. Instead of leading them to her house, she led them away from it. Neji still followed, even if he wasn't sure where he was going. Sakura led them to a deserted area just a few miles south of her house.

She led them up a trail that Gaara had never seen before. When they reached the top, the girls gasped and the guys smiled. There was a lake and three benches. The boys took a seat and the girls sat on their laps. They watched the sunset and Sakura couldn't help but cuddle to Gaara when it grew slightly chilly.

"Come on guys. Let's get home and get something to eat." said Sakura.

"Oh shit!" said Tenten.

"What?!" asked Sakura, then it dawned on her and all three girls said,

"OMG! WORK!"

They ran to their vehicles and began to speed towards their workplace, only to find that Kakashi had canceled work. Sakura let out a pretty string of curse words and smiled at them.

"Let's grab some dinner and head back to the house." she said.

**Author's Note: Well, that was interesting neh? Before you ask why the hell I put Tango in there? You'll see, its very important to the story. Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter. Are you wondering what the third outfit from Hot Topic was? You'll find out in the next chapter. Hi Panda! I'm glad to have finally talked to yu on Yahoo! Reviews are welcomed and replied to!**


	11. Chapter 10: A Woman Scorned

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm in a good mood because my family and I talked everything out. So, I will begin to resume my one chapter per day for you guys! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: When life give you lemons, thrown them back and say, "Fuck you and your lemons!" (I own nothing!)**

**Ch. 10: A Woman Scorned**

Sakura woke and found Gaara's strong arms wrapped around her waist. She quickly turned off the alarm clock and moved Gaara's arms. She took a quick shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She ran out of her bathroom and grabbed her Hot Topic bag. She ran to the next room over, which was empty.

"Hey Sakura." said Tenten.

"Hey." said Hinata.

"You guys ready to do this?" asked Sakura.

"Yes!" the two girls said.

"Good."

As the girls began to dress, they heard the guys get up. A few minutes later, there was a knock at their door.

"Yes?" asked Sakura.

"What are you guys doing in there?" asked Neji.

"Nothing!" all three girls said.

"I don't believe you." said Gaara.

The three guys heard the girls raspberry them. The sighed and walked downstairs to eat. By the time the girls had finished pulling on their clothes, doing their make-up, and brushing out their hair, the guys had finished eating and it was time to leave. There was another knock on their door.

"It's time to go." said Naruto.

"Go on ahead to school. We'll catch up with you guys in a few minutes." said Hinata.

"How are you going to get there?" asked Neji.

"Sakura's motorcycle." said Tenten.

"All three of you are going to climb onto her bike?" asked Gaara.

"Sure. We're all small enough." said Sakura.

They heard the guys go downstairs and then shut the door. They pulled on their shoes and ran down the stairs. They quickly ate a pancake and ran out the door. Sakura started up her motorcycle and the other two girls climbed on. Surprisingly, all three girls fit perfectly.

As they zoomed toward the school, they wore smirks. Gaara, Neji, and Naruto wondered what the girls had plan as they pulled into an empty spot. Actually, it was the empty spot next to Sakura's usual spot. Sasuke and his crew pulled up soon, but before they got out of their car, Sakura pulled in beside Neji's car. As the three girls slipped off the bike and removed their helmets, all the guys, Sasuke, Itachi, and Shikamaru included, gasped.

The three girls had on identical outfits that consisted of a black latex corset with long sleeves, black leather pants that clung to their every curve, and black high heeled boots that reached mid-calf. Their make-up consisted of black eye shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, and red lipstick. They looked absolutely sexy. However, after they had walked to stand by their boyfriends, Sasuke found his voice. He walked toward them.

"Who are the new sluts Sakura?" he smirked and Naruto and Neji growled. They stepped forward, but Gaara held them back.

"Excuse me? Sluts?" growled Sakura.

"I didn't stutter." he smirked.

"Oh, I get it. Any girl who isn't fucking you is a slut. So that must make Ino and Temari virgins." Sakura hissed.

"Don't worry Sakura. You and your friends won't have to worry about being virgins too much longer. I'll make sure of that." Sasuke smirked again.

"The only guy who will touch me is Gaara." Sakura spat.

"The only person who is going to touch me is Neji." Tenten hissed.

"Fuck off Dickhead. Naruto is the only one who's going to touch me." Hinata growled.

"I'm sure there are plenty of girls here that they would rather touch." growled Sasuke.

Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten ignored him and walked to Sakura's motorcycle to grab their bags. At that time, Sasuke gave an order to Ino, Temari, and some girl that Sakura didn't recognize. As soon as Sakura turned around, the girl she didn't know began to hit on Gaara,

"You're pretty sexy. Are you sure would like to fuck me?" she smiled and a slid a hand between her skirt. Sakura clenched her fist, but Sasuke wasn't done yet. Ino approached Neji.

"I'm sure you'd like a blond better than that tramp." she pulled up her shirt a little bit. Their biggest mistake was letting Temari even begin to talk to Naruto.

"He sexy…"

"That's it!"

Hinata screamed and immediately attacked Temari. She smashed her head into the side of Sasuke's car and Tenten and Sakura soon followed suit. Gaara, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, and Shikamaru were completely shocked. Then, the girls turned toward Sasuke, who had given the order in the first place. They began to stalk towards him and he backed up against the car.

"Can you think of anything worse than a woman scorned?" asked Naruto.

"Yes." said Neji.

"Our women scorned." said Gaara.

Sakura was the first to attack Sasuke, slammed a high heeled boot into his face, Hinata gave him a good kicked to the gut, and Tenten finished him off his two kicks to the nuts. All the guys held their nuts as Sasuke fell to the ground, clutching his nuts and his face. The girls smirked and leaned up against Neji's car. They pulled their guys between their legs and Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"Let me make something very clear to you Sasuke."

Sakura pulled Gaara up against her body, wrapped one leg around his hip, and kissed him till she felt dizzy. When she finally released Gaara, she smiled at the two girls who had done the same to their boyfriends. They grabbed their bags and walked into the school. That's when Sasuke decided to begin his plan. It would take about a four months to sort out the details, but it would be worth it.

Sasuke smirked as he imagine what he was going to do. Oh yes, it was going to be sweet, oh so sweet.

**Author's Note: Yes, I know this chapter is extremely short, but I have to make it short because the next chapter will have a four month time skip. So, I'm sorry about the short chapter, but the next chapter should make up for it. BWUHAHA!!! Review are welcome and replied to.**


	12. Note: SORRY! TT

**Hey guys. I;m sorry, but I can't update tonight. We're getting a storm and I have to stay off the computer. We'll probably lose power and it would suck if I lost my story files. I should have the update tomorrow. Again, I'm so so sorry. TT**


	13. Note: I'm So Sorry

I'm so sorry guys. The other night we lost power. On top of that, I've had a ton of appointments and I'm very sick. My body is aching like hell and I feel like all of my energy is drained. I promise that I'll try to get te update posted soon. As soon as I feel good enouh to type up a chapter. Right now though, I am going to answer all of the reviews totally crowding my mailbox. That's a good thing btw. I'm so glad that you guys like my story so much.

Much love,

Audrey Rose -


	14. Chapter 11: Dancing The Tango

**IMPORTANT Author's Note: Okay guys, this chapter contains the four month time skip. I'm not exactly sure what I'm shooting for here…I just hope it turns out okay lol.**

**Disclaimer: You have to be careful when you go to clubs now because they have that new date rape drug. I just cut to the chase and take it before I leave the house! (Jason Stuart) (I own nothing!)**

**Ch. 11: Dancing The Tango**

Sakura smiled as she, Gaara, Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, and Neji finished their practice. As the mandatory after school activity for their second semester of school, they chose ballroom dancing. (Go figure lol) Tonight, they had a performance and it was going to be in front of the entire school. They were the three couples selected to dance the Tango.

Sakura was actually amazed at how fast the guys had learned to ballroom dance. Sakura honestly couldn't wait to slip into her honey dress.

'_**You also can't wait to feel his body up against yours.'** 'Shut up!'_

"Sakura?" asked Hinata.

"Hm?"

"Will you help me with my hair and make-up tonight?" she smiled.

"Sure! OOH! We can all help each other!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah! It will be totally fun!" said Tenten.

The guys just exchanged glances and smirked. Everyone had gotten really close over the last four months and Sasuke, Itachi, and Shikamaru had decided to back off. Life couldn't be any sweeter. They had even gotten a raise at work and they were all pretty well off. Sakura's house was now full of things instead of being comfortably bare.

The girls woke every morning on the weekend and made breakfast. They'd crank up the music and start dancing and singing, not even caring anymore if the guys caught them. They could get amused at the smallest things and despite being very strong, they still clung to them when they watched scary movies. Yes, they really cared for their girls and never wanted anything bad to ever happen to them again. Everybody headed towards Sakura's house.

When they got there everybody took a shower, and the girls congregated in the living room with towels wrapped around their bodies. They were chatting and trying to figure out what they were going to do with their hair and make-up.

"Hair curled and pinned up with a Hibiscus flower clip?" Sakura suggested.

"That sounds great! Now, what can we do for make-up?" asked Hinata.

"I've never really worn amber before, so I have no idea what to wear with it." said Tenten.

"Okay, let me thing…light bronze eye shadow, dusky rose lipstick, black mascara, gray eyeliner, and dark gold nail polish?" Sakura looked up.

"That sounds…perfect!" said Hinata.

"I swear Sakura, you are a make-up guru!" Tenten squealed.

Honestly, the funny part about the situation was that they were sitting there in their towels because in the next instant, the guys popped into the living room. The girls screeched and leapt behind the couch. The let the head peep up over the couch, just enough so that you could see their eyes. The guys looked at them like they'd gone crazy.

"What are you guys doing?" they questioned.

'_Oh thank god!'_ Sakura thought.

'_That was close!'_ Tenten thought.

'_They didn't see what we were wearing!'_ Hinata thought.

"Nothing! We're…playing a new game!" Sakura said.

"Yeah a new game called…" Tenten said.

"Hide behind the couch! You hide behind the couch." Hinata said and laughed a little.

"What are you guys hiding?" asked Neji.

"Nothing!" Sakura said too quickly.

"What would you think we were hiding something?" Hinata asked.

"You're hiding behind the couch and blushing." said Naruto.

"You guys have to see this." said Gaara.

The girls squeaked and whipped around. Gaara was smirking at them and they felt the heat rise to their cheeks. Neji and Naruto were walking towards them and Sakura did the only thing she could think of at that moment. She grabbed Gaara, pulled him down on the floor, straddled his back, and got his head in a death lock.

"Come any closer and he's gonna get it!" Sakura panicked.

"It's okay Sakura, you can give it to me."

Gaara smirked and Sakura was working on a full body blush. She let go of his neck and took off running. The girls followed her and the guys still hadn't seen what hey were hiding. They took off after them and the girls split directions. Tenten began to run from one room downstairs to the next, Hinata did the same upstairs, and Sakura darted out toward the pool.

Unfortunately for Sakura, Gaara was faster than Neji and Naruto and she could hear the girls screech as they were caught. Sakura picked up her pace and managed to keep a good distance away. She closed her eyes and ran, she could hear Gaara shouting her name, but she wasn't going to fall for that. Nope, instead she fell **_in_** the pool. Sakura squealed as the cold water splashed onto her body. She came up sputtering and glared at Gaara.

He was laughing his ass off at her. He finally stopped laughing and turned toward her. He noted her 'I'm going to kill you' expression.

"I was trying to warn you." he smirked.

"Shut up." she mumbled.

Gaara helped her out of the pool, but her towel snagged on something. It fell to the ground with a plop. Sakura's entire face turned red and she grabbed her towel and quickly wrapped it around herself again. She couldn't look at Gaara, she didn't even want to know what look he was giving her. Gaara was shocked and turned on.

He was glad that Sakura hadn't looked up. His arousal was obvious through his pants. He couldn't believe what he had seen.

'_Her natural hair color is…'** 'PINK! WOO! Pink pu…'** 'Shut up!'_

"G-Gaara…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…it was…an accident." she finished whispering.

"Sakura…I don't know what to say to make the embarrassment go away, but I can say that I didn't mind in the least." Gaara chuckled.

'_**Finally! Red's finally making a move! You've been waiting for this for a month!'** 'I know! I'll make my move tonight…after the dance show.'_

Sakura smirked evilly and Gaara looked at her, instantly suspicious.

'_**Uh oh. She's wearing that expression that says…'** 'Come Hell or high water, I'm still getting what I want.'_

Gaara gulped, not really sure if that was a good thing or not. She was kinda sizing him up like a piece of meat. Gaara turned and started to walk back up to the house. Sakura followed, working her plan out in her head. After they walked into the living room, they all realized what time it was.

Before the guys even knew what hit them, the girls darted up the stairs and there was erratic squealing and commands from Sakura. They had lost an hour thanks to their chase and Sakura's fall. The guys calmly walked upstairs and began to dress. By the time they finished, they could her squeaks about the make-up. They chuckled and walked into the living room to wait for the girls.

Thirty minutes later, Hinata walked down the stairs. All of the guys complemented her and she smiled at thanked them. Naruto was practically drooling on his lap. He thought she looked absolutely stunning. He would give her up for anything in the world. Of course, he felt that way about her all the time, not just when she was in pretty clothes and make-up.

Then Tenten walked down the stairs. He make-up was slightly light than Hinata's, so as to balance the color of the dress. Neji told her she was gorgeous and pulled her into a hug. All the guys commented on her outfit as well. Neji wished he had a camera. Tenten hadn't glowed like she was this night in such a long time. All of that was because of her father, the bastard.

Neji's rant was interrupted when Sakura slowly descended the stairs. Her now mid-back length hair was curled like they had planned, but each girl had added their own little flare to the do. Hinata's was a leaving a few strands of her long hair framing her face, Tenten's was a lily clip, and Sakura's was a hibiscus flower and a few ringlets framing her face and hanging down her back. The girls whistled at her and Neji and Naruto complemented her.

She looked at Gaara, who was staring at her. He looked her up and down, secretly not wanting her to leave so that he would be the only person besides their friends to see her in such a beautiful state. She was absolutely gorgeous without the fancy clothes and make-up, but she was…wow with it on. (LOL).

"Sakura you look…I don't have a word that would do it justice." he finally managed to breath out. Sakura smiled at him.

"Thank you. You look sexy in that outfit. I like guys in uniform."

She winked at him and they shared a group laugh. Then Sakura was pushing them out the door and into the van. On special occasions like this, she didn't want to sully her dress by riding her bike, so she had bought a van for them to share on group outings. They all climbed in and Sakura sped to the school. By the time they had arrived, everyone was seated, including a few people they wished hadn't showed up.

Over the past four months, Kankuro had started to hit on Hinata, Itachi had started to hit on Tenten, and Sasuke was practically forcing himself on her. As they walked onto the floor, she spotted him. He was staring at her…with that look. Like she was his prey.

'_I swear, he's raping me with his mind!' **'Better his mind than in real life.'** '…True.'_

Sakura pushed these thoughts away as the music began. They began to Tango and Gaara was acutely aware of every single one of her curves. Soon he was going to lose control. He pushed that thought aside as the teacher shouted switch.

'_Switch? Since when did the routine involve switching?'_

Gaara did as he was told and Sakura ended up dancing with Naruto. They spun the girls to a new partner every so often. For such a sudden change in the routine, it still looked damn good. At the end of the show they walked up to the teacher.

"Switch? When did that come into the routine?" asked Sakura.

"Sasuke didn't tell you?" she asked.

"Sasuke? Why would he tell me anything?" she asked confusedly.

"He said you two were dating." she explained.

"…WHAT?!" Sakura screamed. The teacher took a step back. "Gaara's my boyfriend. I can't stand Sasuke. In fact, I hate him with a passion that surpasses the color black." Sakura growled.

Sakura stalked off in search on Sasuke, but stopped when she recognized some people in the crowd. The quickly turned around and pulled everyone with her behind the bleachers.

"Fuck. Did you guys look in the crowd tonight?" said asked, freaking out.

"No. Why?" asked Neji.

"You remember all those picture you guys showed me of your parents and stuff?" she said.

"Yeah." said Tenten.

"They're here." Everybody paled, but Sakura had the answer. Look, we'll avoid them. We'll go out the back okay?" Sakura said.

"Right."

Just as they were all outside, something hit them in the backs of the head. The last thing Sakura saw was Sasuke.

"Bastard…" she murmured before passing out.

"I may be a bastard now, but you'll love me later. Help me move them."

Kankuro grabbed Hinata and Naruto, Itachi grabbed Tenten and Neji, and Sasuke grabbed Sakura and Gaara. If Sakura had been awake, she would have punched him in the back for touching her ass, but she wasn't, so she doesn't know….yet. They were being carried away from the school, unconscious, and unknowing of the torture that awaited them.

**Author's Note: I know it's still kina short. I'm still sick and I haven't gotten any sleep because of it, but at least it's not wearing me down too bad. It was yesterday and the day before, but I'm getting slightly better. Thank you guys so much for all of your support and patience. I'll try to update as soon as I can. **


	15. Chapter 12: Excruiating Torture

**Author's Note: Did the last chapter leave you wanting more? You know it did lol. So, I watched the Grudge 2 last night and all four Saw movies, so I have a pretty good build up of ideas lol. Pay attention to the author's note at the end. You'll have once chance only. :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Always commercial parody: You see these women jumping around all happy and whatnot. You can't help but wonder how much fucking morphine they have running through their veins. Have a happy period, Always? Yeah right! More like "Fuck you, Always." (I OWN NOTHING)**

**Ch. 12: Excruciating Torture**

Sakura woke up in a dark room, bound, gagged, and naked. Bile rose to her throat, but she swallowed it down. She quickly rolled into a sitting position and winced at the sudden pain that shot through her skull. Then she heard the sick laughed that reverberated through the room.

'_That bastard!'_ she screamed in her mind.

She began to struggle violently until a whip was brought down across her back. She didn't scream, but she did stop moving. The ropes where rubbing painfully against her flesh.

"Don't struggled Sakura. You'll only make it worse."

Sakura nearly cried out as the whip fell across her tender flesh again, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She saw the whip fall to the floor, but wasn't relieved. It was replaced by a knife. He pushed her down on her back and ran the tip of the blade over her flesh.

"Sakura, why have you rejected me? What do you see in Gaara that you don't see in me?" he whispered.

Sakura began to struggle again and Sasuke pressed the blade harder into her flesh. A shallow cut was made from her neck to her belly button. He smirked at her as beads of blood began to form along the cut.

"I told you not to struggle. Next time it won't be so shallow."

He stood and walked out the door. Only after she heard it lock did she sit up. She quickly laid on her side and slid her arms under her ass, then to her knees, before sitting up and pulling her legs through them. She turned her head and picked at the knot of the gag. After it fell to the floor, she started to bite at the binds on her raw wrists. They soon fell to the floor and she untied her legs.

She stood and looked for her clothes, but none could be found. When she heard footsteps coming toward her cell, she hid in the darkness. As Sasuke entered the room, he saw her binds and cursed. At the same instant, Sakura's foot connected with the side of his head and he fell down, unconscious. She searched his pocket for any weapons and found the knife that he had cut her with.

She took the knife, but her body stiffened when she heard a pained scream from down the hall. Sakura ran toward the sound and found Tenten's cell. She was being lashed cruelly across her front. Blood slid down her breasts, arms, and legs to puddle on the floor.

'_How long has Itachi been torturing her like this?'_

Sakura threw the door open and kicked Itachi in the side. He stumbled and fell to the ground, clutching his broken ribs. He looked up and growled at her.

"You stupid bitch!"

Sakura brought the handle of the knife down hard on Itachi's head. He passed out and Sakura cut Tenten's binds. They hugged for a brief moment and Tenten cried. Sakura searched Itachi's body for any weapons. Se sighed when she found none and handed the knife to Tenten.

"Protect yourself okay."

"But Sakura…"

"I'll be fine. I know how to fight."

"Okay…be careful."

Tenten moved into the shadows and Sakura walked back out into the hallway. As she neared another cell, she heard muffled whimpers. She peeked in through the small window and saw a fully dress Naruto and Neji untying Hinata. She pushed the door open and Neji took a fighting stance.

"Relax Neji. It's me." Neji slid out of his stance and looked at her.

"Did they strip all of you?" he asked.

"Yes. How did you guys find your clothes?"

"They hadn't been taken off."

"Really? Who attacked you guys?"

"Kiba attacked Naruto and Lee attacked me. They were easy to take down. As was Kankuro."

Sakura glanced at the boy laying face down. She bent over and search him for any weapons. She found a pocket knife. She stood and looked at Neji.

"Where's Gaara?"

"…We couldn't find him." said Naruto.

"What?" Sakura paled.

"We couldn't locate his cell, but we think he may be on another floor."

Sakura ran out of Hinata's cell and searched around frantically for stairs. When she found them, she shot up them and turned down a long corridor. Then she heard it…the sound of a whip tearing flesh and a pained groan. She threw the door open and tackled Gaara's attacker. Sakura punched the masked man a few times before he threw her off him.

She hit the door hard, but she pulled herself up. The guy ripped his mask off and smiled at her. Sakura's was repulsed by the look in his eye.

"Sakura, how nice to see you. You look even more beautiful naked. I can see you still have your feisty temper."

"Fuck you Sasori."

"Well, you remembered my name. How nice."

He stood and launched himself at her. She dodged at kicked him in the back, but he swung around and a knife was lodged in her side. Sakura stumbled backwards as blood leaked from her wound. Gaara was trying to break the binds holding him on the wall, but was failing. He growled into the gag as Sakura began to pull the blade from her side.

Once completely unsheathed, blood poured more rapidly, but she'd be fine. She threw the nice with blinding speed and it pinned Sasori's left hand to the wall. He screamed and fainted.

'_Geez…he fainted from that?'** 'PUSSY!'**_

Sakura ran over to Gaara and cut the cloth that kept the gag in place. Then she cut his binds. He pulled her into his arms and buried his face in the side of her neck.

"I was so afraid that I had lost you." he whispered.

"I thought I was going to lose you too Gaara." Sakura nearly began to cry.

"Did Sasuke…"

"No, he didn't rape me. He just cut me and hit me a few times with a whip."

"Is everyone else okay?"

"Yeah. I'm cold." she said suddenly.

Gaara pulled her closer to his body. Sakura sighed, but pulled away.

"Let's get back to the others."

They walked until they reached Tenten's cell. The girls engaged in a group hug and the guys smiled at them.

"Where any of them…" Naruto asked.

"Tenten wasn't." said Neji.

"Sakura wasn't." said Gaara.

"Listen guys, let's try to figure out where we are, where our clothes are, and if there's a phone here."

Tenten and Neji went to figure out where they were, Hinata and Naruto searched for a phone, and Sakura and Gaara searched for clothes. Tenten yelled through the corridor that they were just across the school at the abandoned warehouse. Neji and Hinata shouted that they had found a working cell phone on Kiba. While they called the police, Sakura and Gaara found everyone's clothes. As Sakura pulled the dress back on, she looked at Gaara out of the corner of her eye.

"Sakura…thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving me. How's you side?"

"I've kept constant pressure on it, but I'm still losing quite a bit of blood." Gaara glanced at her dress and instantly became worried when a large pool of blood began to sleep through.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Sakura's head was becoming fuzzy.

"Yes. Gaara…I love…you…"

Then Sakura passed out and Gaara caught her. He grabbed everyone's clothes and ran to the front just as the police and ambulance arrived. Everyone crowded around Gaara and looked at Sakura.

"What happened?" Hinata asked.

"She got stabbed in the side by Sasori." Gaara growled out the boy's name.

"That bastard!" Tenten spat.

"Make way!" a medic commanded.

They put Sakura on a stretcher and rushed her to the hospital. She had already lost too much blood. Gaara followed on a second ambulance that was tending to his deep lacerations, Tenten and Neji followed in an ambulance behind them, and Naruto and Hinata went to retrieve the van. As Sakura was admitted into the hospital, they hurriedly closed her wounds and decided that they didn't need to perform a blood transfusion. She lay in her hospital bed for hours while Hinata held her hand.

They had finally closed up Gaara's wounds and he took Hinata's place. Hinata left them and sat with Tenten, Neji, and Naruto. Gaara stroked her cheek.

'_She looks so fragile and pale…'_

Sakura moaned and opened her eyes. As they focused, she took in the white ceiling, but quickly looked at the bright red hair contrasting it all.

"Gaara? What happened?"

"You passed out from the blood loss."

"Oh…are you okay? What about Tenten?"

"We're fine. You were the worst off."

He grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Sakura squeezed back and he stood and gave her a small kiss. Sakura smiled at him.

"So, when are they going to release me?"

"Tomorrow."

"Good. I wanna be home…with you Gaara."

"I want be home with you too Sakura."

'_I know now…I'm ready to give him my heart, body, and soul.'_

Oh yes, she loves him and she's ready to give him everything. She would…tomorrow.

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry this is so late. FF wouldn't let me update! Plus, I've recently found out that my dad's sugar was still too high for him to go back to work and we only had enough money to support us for one more month…which was last month. I also may have to go to Job Corps early, so that will be me and my sister in Kentucky. On top of all that, my entire family is fighting and I've just been depressed. I'm okay, just worried about what's going to happen. Again, sorry for such a late update. I'll try to have the next one up tomorrow.**

**SPECIAL!: Okay, for the first time I'm going to let you guys ask me ANY question you want to. No matter how innocent or perverted the question, I will answer it. I just thought it might me a fun way to cheer me up, so start sending in those questions!**


	16. Chapter 13: Masquerade Ball

**Author's Note: Hell yes! I'm back! Okay, my dad may have a job! FUCKING HELL! It's been a while since I freaking updated! DAMN YOU FF!!! DAMN YOU! I'm in a wonderful mood! I went and saw my friend's band on Saturday, April 14. They rocked! If you guys want to check them out, go here: www . My space . Com / the perfect failure (Without the spaces of course). If you check them out, tell them that Audrey Williams sent you. :). Please go check them out, they are so awesome they deserve to have more fans! Thank you! Now, on with the show!…er…story!**

**Current Author's Note: As you guys can see, that first one is old. LOL! The reason I haven't updated since FF started working again is because I'm sick. I'm still sick, but I'm going to write anyway cause I don't know how long I have. I'll be leaving to go to Job Corps sometime between this month and July. **

**Disclaimer: Why doesn't anybody have the Save The Homeless Project? I know why! The government can't make money off it. Greedy bastards. (I own nothing.)**

**Ch. 13: Masquerade Ball**

It was a week later when they allowed Sakura to leave the hospital. Turns out she was still too weak from blood loss. Gaara had bought her work to her everyday, but he had forgotten to mention that their was a mandatory dance coming up.

"Have you told Sakura about the masquerade yet?" asked Tenten.

"Oh shit! She's going to kill me!" said Gaara.

Everyone kinda felt for him. They were driving toward the hospital to pick Sakura up. When they arrived, she was out front in a wheelchair. She jumped up when she saw Gaara and ran to him, giving him a big hug and kiss.

"I'm so glad I can get back to work and the house!" she said.

"Sakura, I kinda forgot to mention that there is a mandatory dance tonight." said Gaara sheepishly.

"…Shit! When is it?" she asked.

"In four hours…" he started.

"FOUR HOURS!"

Sakura basically threw herself in the car and ordered him to get in. Gaara jumped in and began driving toward her house.

"Okay, what type of dance is it?" she asked.

"Masquerade." said Hinata.

"Masquerade?" Sakura burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Hinata.

"I already have a dress!" Sakura said.

Sakura cackled madly until they reached her house. They all jumped out of her car and she rushed up the stairs to take a shower. Her hair had grown a little longer since she'd been in the hospital, which was perfect for her outfit. She was going to have Tenten and Hinata curl her hair. She quickly jumped out of the shower and put on a pair of panties and a bra. Hinata and Tenten were waiting for her when she burst through the bedroom door in a dry towel wrapped around her body and her hair blow dried.

"Two hours, our mission is hair and make-up. I will see you two into your dress and then dress myself." Sakura stated.

Tenten was the first to get her hair done. Sakura and Tenten had curled it and piled it on top of her head, holding it in place with a blue and purple Hibiscus comb. Hinata was next and they French braided two medium sections of the front of her hair and Pulled those two sections back and tied them together with a small green ribbon. The curled the rest of her hair into lazy curls that flowed between her shoulders. Then it was Sakura's turn. The girls curled all of her hair into tight ringlets. Then they pulled it into a pony tail and allowed a few ringlet to fall around her face and the back of her head.

It framed her face beautifully. They pinned it up with green and purple butterfly comb. They looked at themselves in the mirror and smiled.

"One hour, our mission is make-up." Sakura stated.

They once again sat Hinata down and Tenten tended to painting her fingernails hunter green while Sakura applied some emerald green eye shadow, light mocha lipstick, black mascara, and hunter green eyeliner to Hinata.

"So…did they go to jail?" asked Sakura quietly, afraid to hear the answer.

"Yes," Tenten stated. "Along with our parents and Gaara's siblings."

"They were in on it?" Sakura said, slightly astonished, not by Gaara's family, but by her friend's.

"Yes. I'm glad to rid of them. They cause nothing but pain." Tenten almost choked up.

"It's okay Tenten. You have a new family now." Sakura said softly.

Tenten looked into the other girl's eyes and began to cry. Sakura began to cry as well and she looked at Hinata.

"If you want to cry, you might want to do it now before I apply the mascara and eyeliner."

Hinata joined their crying session and then they got back to work. They quickly finished her make-up and started on Tenten's. Hinata painted her nails Blue and Sakura apply some blue eye shadow to the corner of Tenten's eyes and then the purple started where the blue ended. Sakura very carefully made the purple feather out from Tenten's eyes. She applied a dark blue eyeliner, black mascara, and cinnamon lipstick, and they were finished.

"So Sakura, what does your dress look like?" asked Hinata.

"You'll see later. I can do my make-up though." she looked down at her fingernails. "And my nails are already metallic purple, so I'm good for now. Now you to get dressed."

A few minutes later Hinata returned, wearing a beautiful emerald green gown. The top was an intricately designed bodice with long sleeves and the bottom billowed out and had a few black bows strategically placed so as not to overdo it. She wore a black mask with green feathers that flowed down the right side of her mask. Paired with her high heeled sandals that laced up her leg, she looked like royalty.

"Hinata…you look stunning in that dress." said Sakura.

Tenten came in and Sakura and Hinata gasped. The blue dress flared out slightly around her body. The top was a sleeveless corset that had purple Hibiscus flowers lining the top of it. She had on a pair of slip on, open-toed, purple high heels. Her mask was purple and blue and opened enough at the eyes to see the beautiful designed of her eye shadow.

"You look amazing!" Both girls exclaimed.

"Thank you. Hinata you look stunning." said Tenten.

"When are you going to change, Sakura?" asked Hinata.

"Sit on the bed, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Sakura smiled at them, grabbed her make-up, and left the room. She entered her storage room and opened the closet. She pulled down the only thing hanging up. She felt the silk material and looked at the picture of her mother hanging up.

"I finally get to wear my dress and mask mom. My friend's look beautiful tonight. I bet the guys won't be able to keep their hands off them."

Sakura laughed a little and shrugged the towel off. She stepped into the dress and laced up the front of the bodice that dipped low on her breasts. The sleeves hugged her arms and she slipped her middle fingers through the loops at the end of each sleeve. The bottom of her emerald dress billowed out and there was a series of purple butterflies that rounded her body. She slipped on her metallic, strappy heels. She turned to the full length mirror and began to apply her make-up.

She applied her green and purple eye shadows much like Tenten's, but pulled it out farther. She put on black eyeliner, black mascara, shimmer powder to her skin, and cappuccino lipstick. She finished her out fit by slipping on her mask. Her mother had specially bought everything she was now wearing. Her mask was the most special thing though. It was shaped like butterfly wings and was the same colors as her dress.

She sprayed some glitter fragrance into her hair and smiled as it sparkled and smelled of wild roses. She looked at herself and realized the two things she was missing. She rummage through a storage box and found the box her mother and left her. She opened it and pulled out the amethyst teardrop earrings and the emerald and amethyst butterfly necklace with a sliver chain. She carefully put the jewelry on and headed back to her room. She walked into the room and the girl's almost fell off the bed.

"Sakura you look…" Tenten began.

"Mesmerizing." finished Hinata.

"Thank you. My mother bought me this dress. She was going to take it up for me to be able to wear on my sixteenth birthday. Looks like she didn't need to. I fill it out perfectly." she said softly.

"I bet she's thinking the same thing." said Tenten.

"I'd like to think so." Sakura smiled.

"Let's go downstairs and knock their socks off." said Hinata.

"Wait, you guys are missing something."

Sakura rummaged around and found her diamond and emerald chocker and handed it to Hinata, along with a pair of diamond earrings. Hinata slipped them on while Sakura rummaged through her jewelry box once again. She pulled out a pair of gold hoops that had small amethysts lining it and handed it to Tenten. She rummaged around a little more and found her sapphire and amethyst chandelier necklace and handed it to Tenten. She put them on and Sakura smiled at both girls.

"You two are so special to me…so special in fact that I let you wear my mother's jewelry. I've never let anybody touch it before."

"Why? Why would you do that for us?" asked Tenten, her eyes shining with tears.

"Because you guys are like sisters to me. I love you both." Sakura said.

The girls hugged and held back their tears. They composed themselves then walked down the stairs. Hinata came down first and the gasps were audible. Sakura smiled, picturing the blush on Hinata's face. Tenten went down next and the gasps were once again audible. Sakura took a deep breath and walked slowly down the stairs.

Gaara looked at her, his mouth hanging open and she gave him a smile that could melt away any amount of self control any man possessed. He took her hand and kissed it as she met him at the bottom of the stairs.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Gaara said. "You all look gorgeous." he corrected himself.

"I agree." said Naruto and Neji at the same time.

"Thank you." all three girls said.

Sakura looked at their boyfriend's outfits. Naruto was wearing a dark green suit with a neck ruffle (much like the suits in the Phantom of The Opera, same with Neji) and a dark green mask. Neji was wearing a dark blue suit with a cape and a blue mask. Gaara looked as if he came right out of The Phantom of the Opera. He was wearing the same black quit and the same mask. Sakura though he looked very sexy.

They left the house and locked it up before climbing into the van. As the drove to the school, they talked quietly. When they arrived, they walked into the gym. They were the last ones there and there were many gasps as they walked up to Tsunade.

"Good evening. You girls look beautiful. Guys you look very handsome." Tsunade said.

"Thank you." they all said.

"Take a complimentary silk fan."

Tsunade held out the box of fans. Hinata took a black and green flower print, Tenten and black and blue Hibiscus print, and Sakura a black and purple butterfly print. As they made their way to the dance floor, Sasuke and Itachi's friends and fan girls glared at them. The next song began and everyone began to waltz to the music. It was the start of at least 30 different dances that night.

Ino had tried to start a fight with her, but she ignored her and began dancing again. She "accidentally" slapped Ino in the face with her fan when Gaara twirled her. Ino had started screeching and tried to touch Sakura's dress. Sakura laid her out cold and returned to dancing. It was around 1 AM when they left the dance. All the girls were giggling and started dancing in the parking lot.

They were doing a dance with their fan that seemed provocative, but was the guys knew it was innocent. Never the less, they look gorgeous and seductive in the dresses. They couldn't keep their hands off them all night. They piled into the car and drove home. When they were safely inside the house, they walked to their rooms and shut the doors. Sakura grabbed Gaara and pulled him over to her bed. They sat down and Sakura looked at him.

"Gaara, I want to give you something." she said.

"What's that?" he asked confusedly.

"This." Sakura said.

**Author's Note: CLIFFHANGER! MWUHAHAHA! I know I said the lemon would be in this chapter…but I lied! HEHEHE! Don't kill me! hides behind rock I'll have the update soon. I'll have to. I'll be leaving for school soon, so I'm going to try to write as much as possible. I will get around to the request for a ShikaxSaku oneshot. I PROMISE! After I finish this story. Now to answer all those PMS!**

**itachi 3**: Don't let your family tell you that! Just do your best and I'm sure you'll do great! I'm really rooting for ya! You aren't stupid! You're very bright! I know, I've talked to you. So I say you're doing very good. Ex-boyfriends are assholes, trust me, and your sister is just being mean. I'm fat and I'm proud of it! Just because you're fat doesn't make you ugly. I've had plenty of people tell me that I'm pretty. They're just being immature. You're a beautiful person and that's what counts, not looks. Do your best for me ok?

**my black crimson rose**: I could never hate you! You were just expressing your opinion and that's okay. I understand where you were coming from though.

**Temari Sabaku Nara**: Sammy! Hmm…I'm sick, dad didn't get that job, and I'm leaving sometime in July and I won't be able to write much or talk to anybody much. TT

**MistakenEyes**: SakuraxGaara or SakuraxItachi…Gaara or Itachi….Gaara…Itachi…how about both? Love triangle baby! WOO!

**Moonwolf16**: What was I suppose to check out Rine? Damn, it'd been so long since our last PM that I forgot what we were talking about. LOL!

**Kachina90**: Thank you. My family problems are easing down slightly. OK, you asked a very good question:

Why is it that a guy will go all retarded if you just barely touch his upper thigh, ear, or neck? Hmm always wanted a real answer. 

A guy has very sensitive nerves in those areas. It would basically be the equivalent of stroking his…well, you know ;-). They kind of see it as a suggestive gesture. If you really want to know why it makes them crazy, run your fingers up your leg slowly, caress your neck, or slowly run a finger over your earlobe. That would give you a first hand experience lol.


	17. Chapter 14: I Love You

**Author's Note: Well, Now that I'm back, don't think you can stop me lol. I'm still sick, still running a fever, and all that good shit, but I can't stop writing. I've been waiting chapters for them to get intimate and I'm not about to stop now and have a mob of fans lynch me lol. I take it you guys liked the last chapter? LOL! I'm obsessed with My Chemical Romance's song Famous Last Words. I downloaded it on 4/27/07 and it's been played 70 times. I'll give you guys a count again after I finish the chapter. LOL! **

**Disclaimer: No…they didn't understand, that now…They live their lives, mourning in black. But she…is gone…and will never miss it enough to look back. (Part of one of my poems.) (I own the excerpt of my poem, but nothing else.)**

**Ch. 14: I Love You**

Sakura leant forward and placed a heated kiss on his lips. He was momentarily shocked, but soon fell into the kiss. He buried his hands in her curls and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. When they finally pulled apart for a much needed breath, they were both panting.

"What was that for?" asked Gaara.

"I want you Gaara." said blurted out.

"What?!" Gaara's eyes widened in shock.

"I want you. I want to make love to you. Here…now." she said.

"But Sakura…are you sure?" he asked, completely shocked by what she had said.

"Yes. Gaara, I love you and I want you to have all of me." she said quietly.

"Sakura…I love you too." Gaara said and pulled her into a hug.

"But I have to tell you something…I'm not a virgin."

"But…you said you were." Gaara was once again shocked.

"After my parents died…well, I went wild for about a month because I couldn't handle their death…and I ended up sleeping with some guy I didn't know. It's one of the things I most regret in my life." she said.

"It's okay Sakura. I'm not a virgin either." Gaara said. Sakura's eyes widened.

"You're not?" she was almost speechless.

"No, I lost my virginity when I was 12...much in the same way you did, except with a girl."

He smiled and Sakura burst out laughing. She knew he was trying to make her feel better…and it was working. She stood and took off her jewelry and mask. Then a knock interrupted her movements. She opened the door and her friends pulled her into the hallway.

"Sakura…we need to talk to you." Tenten said. Sakura looked back at Gaara.

"Gaara, I'll be back in a minute." she stated.

As they walked down the stairs, the guys joined Gaara in his room. They girls sat at the kitchen table, still dressed in their gowns.

"What's up?" Sakura asked.

"We want to…" Tenten trailed off.

"We want to sleep with Neji and Naruto." Hinata said boldly.

"Like…make love to them?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. We wanted to know if it was okay." Tenten said.

"Are you guys sure? Tenten are you ready?" Sakura immediately asked, concerned because of the girl's past.

"Yes, I'm ready. Hinata is too. Is it okay?" Tenten asked again.

"Of course! I'm going to do that myself." Sakura said.

All the girls squealed and jumped up, hugging one another, and jumping around in a circle. Sakura immediately felt bad though. She had to tell her friend's the truth and ask them a very important question.

"Guys, I lied to you. I'm not a virgin." Sakura stated.

"It's okay Sakura. I'm not a virgin either." said Hinata.

"Wow…so none of us are virgins then?" Sakura asked.

"Well, Neji and Naruto aren't!" said Hinata.

The girls giggled and then Sakura asked them a question.

"Do you love them?" said asked softly.

"I love Neji with all my heart. He has been the absolute best to me. He's always there when I need him and he's so caring and sweet." Tenten said with dreamy eyes.

"I love Naruto. He's been there for me since we were little. He's been the best guy in my life and I'm not about to let him go. Do you love Gaara?"

"More than anybody will ever know. I love him with all my heart. He is one of the most important people in my life."

All the girl had tears in their eyes as they hugged again. They turned around and headed back up the stairs. They parted ways and Sakura shut and locked her door. She looked at Gaara and her eyes shone with love.

"I'll be right back okay?" Sakura said.

"Okay."

Sakura grabbed a silk nightgown and a pair of silk underwear and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She took off her make-up and let the dress fall to the floor. She smiled and she slipped the silk night gown over her head. She pulled off her underwear and replaced it with the silk pair. She unpinned her hair and the curls fell around her shoulders.

She brushed out her hair and it lay in loose curls around her shoulders. She smiled and opened the bathroom door. Gaara smiled at her.

'_She always looks so beautiful.'_ he thought.

Sakura smiled at him and he melted. She slipped into the bed next to him and pressed her lips against his. He broke the kiss and looked at her.

"You're sure."

Sakura nodded her head and Gaara pressed his mouth to hers. She licked his bottom lip and he granted her access. The kiss was hot, passionate, and hungry and left Sakura feeling dizzy. He moved from kissing her lips, to kissing the line of her jaw, and finally her neck. He'd kiss and nibble every now and then.

The sensations were driving Sakura mad with need. She moaned as his mouth began to suckle her particularly sensitive collarbone. She shuddered as a heat began to pool between her thighs. Her breathing was becoming shallow and raspy. His hand snaked under her gown and his thumb flicked over one of her nipples.

She moaned and arched into his hands as her breasts began to feel heavy and swollen. Her nipples had turned into hard pebbles at his touch. Sakura longed for his hot mouth to latch onto her nipples. As if he had read her mind, her pulled her gown up and his tongue flicked over a hard bud.

Sakura cried out and arched her back, pushing her nipple towards his mouth. He took it in his mouth and began to lick, suck, and nibble on the sensitive bud. His free hand was busy tweaking her other nipple with his thumb and forefinger. Sakura trembled as the heat seemed to intensify. Gaara switched breasts and Sakura was sure she'd die from pleasure.

Gaara was being so gentle with her and it was nothing at all like her first time. Gaara pulled away from her and began to unbutton the suit's coat. Sakura helped him and soon had him in just his boxers. Sakura pulled off her gown and Gaara slid the underwear down her endless legs. He loved the silky feel of her creamy skin against his as she pressed her chest against his and placed another hot kiss on his mouth.

Sakura released his mouth and began to nibble on his earlobe as she disposed of his boxers. His member bobbed happily as it was freed. Sakura's hand wrapped around it and she began to pump it slowly. He threw his head back and moaned. If she kept it up, he wasn't going to last long.

Sakura was caught off guard as he pushed her back into the pile of pillows on their bed. His hands trailed down her stomach, leaving a line of fire in it's wake. He slipped one finger between her folds and she gasped. He ran his finger around her clit and she cried out and her body shook.

He slipped one long finger into her entrance and she pushed her hips forward, attempting to get more relief. Gaara added a second finger and she bucked her hips, growing more wet with each thrust of his finger. When he deiced she was wet enough, he slipped his member into her and she cried out. He was exceptionally large for his age.

He was already 9 inches long and he knew she couldn't handle all of him. She was still basically a virgin. He slid into her until he could no longer push into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he slid in a little farther. Sakura moan. She had never felt so full…so right.

Gaara began with a slow thrust, not wanting to hurt her. She growled and bucked her hips to meet his. He moaned and picked up the pace, making her cry out. He was quickly losing control and by the tremors in her body, she was too. Her fingernails raked over his back, leaving red tracks.

As she began to convulse around his member, he began to thrust into her as fast as he could. She cried out and clung to him. She wasn't able to keep up with his speed. Within a few minutes, Sakura cried out in ecstasy as her body shook and milked his member. He grunted as he came and he collapsed on top of her, between her breasts.

They laid there, bodes covered with a fine sheen of sweat, Sakura's body flush from head to toe, trying to catch their breath. After a few minutes, he rolled off her and pulled her against his chest.

"Gaara…that was amazing. It felt so…so right." Sakura whispered.

"I feel the same way Sakura. I love you." he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too."

Sakura sighed and snuggled closer to Gaara. He pulled the covers up and they fell asleep, still naked and smiling.

And somewhere, you could here the screams of Sasuke.

"Please no! I don't want to be your bitch! Don't stick your dick…OWWW!!! NO!!! STOP!!!!"

Similar screams had been heard from Kiba, Itachi, Sasori, and Kankuro**. ( I told you they wouldn't get away with it ! MWUHAHAHA!)**

**Author's Note: The ever cherished lemon LOL! I had to add that last part! It was just too funny to pass up! LOL! This may be the end of the story, I'm not sure yet. I might have an epilogue. There will probably be an epilogue…yes, definitely an epilogue. It needs some type of closure. I've played Famous Last Words By: My Chemical Romance 86 times. That's 16 times since i started writing this chapter. **


	18. Note: SORRY!

I'm so sorry I haven't updated guys. I've had a ton of appointments and I'm still making plans about which schol i am going to attend at the end of July or the beginning of August. Yes, I will be moving to another state and I won't have a personal computer. So, I won't be able to write much at all. I'm sorry TT. I will finish my story before I leave. sakushika asked me to write a oneshot for her and I have the idea for it already as well. That will most likely be my last story for a while. There is still at least one more chapter in TBWABS plus the epilogue. I will update as soon as possible. I can only work on it a little bit per day though. I also have fucking writer's block. Damn it all! I'm sure I'll get over it soon. Thank you so much for all of your support and reviews. YOU GUYS ROCK!

Audrey Rose -


	19. Chapter 15: Giddy Morning

**Author's Note: Hello! Turns out I might add a chapter before the prologue. Also, I received a request from sakushika. I have the idea already in my head and it is forming as we speak…er…as I write lol. My dad finally got a job! YES! I found out that I will be leaving for school around the end of July and the beginning of August. I can't wait! It'll be just like college! WOOT! LOL! OH HELL! I have another obsession. Now I love MCR-Famous Last Words AND Bullet For My Valentine-All These Things I Hate (Revolve Around Me). Do you guys like BFMV?**

**Disclaimer: This is nuckin' futs! (I OWN NOTHING!)**

**Ch. 15: Giddy Morning**

The morning found the girls in the kitchen giggling and dancing around to some music. They were very, very giddy after last night. They'd been talking about their experiences all morning. They were a bit surprised that Tenten had allowed Neji to touch her. Either way, they were extremely happy.

Sakura was cooking, Tenten was making fresh orange juice, and Hinata was setting the table. For some odd reason, all three girls were wearing a tank top and boyshorts; Hinata purple, Tenten green, and Sakura black. Just as Sakura finished cooking the last waffle, all three guys came into the kitchen with their boxers on. The girls smiled and gave their guys a small peck on the cheek before sitting down at the table. The girls couldn't hide their glow from the guys and they hoped too many people wouldn't notice at school.

"So, how's everyone this morning?" asked Neji.

The girls giggled and beamed at them. They continued to eat and the guys exchanged a quick glance.

"So, when do we leave for school?" asked Gaara.

"Here in…an hour." Hinata said.

The girls quickly jumped up and cleared their plates before running upstairs. Each girl brushed their hair and grabbed something out of their closet. Sakura grabbed a dark green and blue plaid skirt that came to about mid-thigh, a dark blue button-up shirt, a black punk tie, and black wedge boots. Hinata grabbed a pair of tight black pants, a tight purple tank top, and a pair of purple Vans. Tenten grabbed a pair of dark blue bondage pants, a bright blue long-sleeved shirt, and a pair of black Converse.

Each girl emerged from their room and smiled at the other. They walked into the mutual make-up and hair room and began to pretty themselves up. Sakura put on some medium gray eye shadow, hunter green eyeliner, black mascara, and cappuccino lipstick. Tenten put on some medium blue eye shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, and cinnamon lipstick. Hinata put on a medium purple eye shadow, sliver eyeliner, black mascara, and dusky rose lipstick. Tenten pulled her hair up into two complex buns, Hinata left hers down, and Sakura pulled hers into a clip that made her hair spike into different directions.

The girls smiled and bounced down the stairs. The guys were waiting for them with a smile. They always thought their girls looked the best, no matter what they wore. Sakura smiled and looked at Gaara.

"Ya know what? I haven't rode on my motorcycle in forever. Wanna ride with me?" Sakura smiled at him.

"Sure." Gaara smiled at her.

"We'll take the car then." said Neji.

They locked the door and walked to the garage. Everyone got onto their vehicles and started toward the school. As they pulled into their parking spots, Ino walked up to them, scowling.

"Why the hell did you get Itachi and Sasuke in trouble for?" she nearly screamed.

"If they hadn't tried to rape us, maybe I wouldn't have had to kicked their asses and gotten them locked up." Sakura stated flatly.

"You're a liar. They never did that." Ino hissed. Sakura pulled up her shirt and everyone saw the visible scar.

"I got this scar from Sasori. He was in on the entire thing with Sasuke. So tell me, who's the liar?" Sakura smirked as the girl walked away.

"I wonder how many people know." said Tenten.

"Who cares?" Sakura smiled at them.

"You're right." said Hinata.

All three girls raced up the school steps with the guys close behind. The were laughing as they reached their homeroom. Sakura instantly stiffened as she saw the writing on the chalkboard.

'_They wanted it!'_

'_They allowed them to do it!'_

'_What sluts!'_

'_They got thrown in jail because they lied!'_

'_Didn't their parents teach them any better?!'_

As she read the last sentence, tears formed in her eyes and began to slid down her cheeks. She slumped to the floor, utterly defeated. She had been trying so hard not to let anything get to her, but she failed. She could just here everyone tell her how she failed. If she had just gone with her parents that day…maybe…

"Sakura?" Gaara looked into her eyes.

"If…if I had just gone with my parents that day…maybe everything would have been better." she sobbed out. Gaara pulled her against his chest and Tenten and Hinata started to erase the words.

"No Sakura. If you had gone with them, none of us would have had the courage to live. Neji, Hinata, Naruto, and Tenten probably would have gone back to their families and I would probably be dead." Gaara kissed her forehead as she looked up at him.

"I love you Gaara…it just hurts. It hurts that everyone would think I wanted it…and then to drag my parents into it…"

"Shh…I know Baby. It's okay."

"I…I…don't know what to do anymore."

She continued to sob. Just then Ino walked into the room. She smiled evilly at Sakura. She spoke to Shikamaru as they walked toward their desks.

"Didn't her _parents_ teach her any better? They must not have been very good teachers."

Sakura head shot up. She let out a wail and continued to sob. There was an audible smacking sound and everyone looked up. Temari had smacked Ino.

"Leave her alone." she said flatly.

Sakura looked at Temari, completely stunned. Temari turns toward her and Gaara and her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry. Gaara…I…I…Dad wouldn't let me be nice to you. He said if I did…"

"I know." Gaara stated. Temari looked at him.

"You knew?" said was astonished.

"Dad said he'd kill you if you ever treated me like a human." Gaara spat.

"I'm so sorry. I had to act like that because of Kankuro." she cried harder.

"I know. It's okay, I forgive you." Gaara said and smiled at her.

"Sakura, Tenten, Hinata…I'm sorry. I didn't know about Kankuro's plan. I'm also sorry that I've treated you so badly. Can you forgive me?" she said as tears leaked down her face.

"I forgive you." said Sakura.

"I forgive you." said Hinata.

"I forgive you…on one condition." said Tenten.

Everybody looked at the girl. She smiled evilly.

"Slap Ino again." Tenten smiled.

Temari did one better than that. She punched the girl and gave Shikamaru one hell of a kiss. He promptly fainted. (I know, I know…not like him at all. I can be so troublesome. LOL!) They all laughed and gave Temari a hug.

"Do you want to move in with us?" asked Sakura.

"Could I?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes…as long as you get Shika to come too." Sakura smiled.

"What?" Temari asked confused.

"I know he's a not a bad guy. I can tell by the way he fainted." Sakura laughed.

"I'll come. I just hope it isn't too troublesome." he stated in his lazy drawl.

He draped an arm over Temari's shoulder. The girls giggled and the guys pat Shikamaru on the back.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Temari asked.

"It won't be too troublesome will it?" asked Shikamaru.

"It's alright. You'll just have to get a job where we work at." Sakura stated.

"WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE!" screamed Ino.

Sakura stood and regarded the girl before punching her. Blood spewed from her mouth and she spit out her two front teeth. She started to cry.

"Sakura you bitch!" said Ino.

"You rang?" Sakura laughed.

Ino ran out of the room crying. Sakura clutched her sides as she laughed. Suddenly the intercom turned on.

"Sakura, Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, and Tenten report to the office."

"I wonder what we did this time." said Naruto.

As they walked down the hall, Sakura leaned up and whispered in Gaara's ear.

"Thank you."

She gave him a kiss and they walked into the office. Tsunade motioned for them all to follow. Sakura jumped into the chair beside Tsunade and she smiled.

"I have called you down here to confirm the change in address."

"How did you know about that?" asked Temari.

"I have my sources." Tsunade stated. "Now, I understand that you have apologized for your behavior Temari."

"Yes I have." Temari smiled.

"Good. Would you like any tea?" she asked the group.

The guys said no and the girls said yes. As soon as they had finished their tea, their eyes glazed over and they began to giggle. Tsunade looked at Gaara and smirked.

"You didn't!" he exclaimed.

"Oops." Tsunade smiled.

Sakura tackled Gaara and straddle his hips.

"I am the ruler of Gaara!" she exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air.

"What the hell?" asked Naruto.

"They're drunk." said Gaara.

Just then, all four girls jumped onto Tsunade desk and began to dance to silent music. Sakura back flipped off the desk and landed right in front Gaara. Then she spotted the radio.

"RADIO!" she screamed and started to jump up and down at point at it.

"RADIO!" all four girls screamed at once.

They all launched themselves toward the radio. Hinata turned it on and it was a techno song.

"Change it!" whined Sakura.

She did and it turned onto a rock channel. They were playing All These Things I Hate (Revolve Around Me) by Bullet For My Valentine. All the girls because to sing and move their heads to the music.

The guys laughed at them and they turned vicious smiled on them. They tackled them again and kissed them hard.

"And take that!" exclaimed Sakura.

"But I didn't say…" Gaara began, but was cut off as Sakura kissed him hard.

"I WIN AGAIN!" She exclaimed. "I'm the best and don't you forget it!"

She poked him on the nose. He smiled at her and sat up.

"Why did you get the drunk?" he laughed.

"Cause it's funny." Tsunade said.

The guys groaned and the girls laughed their asses off. About an hour after that, they had finally calmed down. Tsunade had offered them more tea, this time without the Sake. By the time they had gotten out of the office, it was time to go home. Everybody followed Temari and Shikamaru to their homes to get their things.

Temari and Shikamaru were introduced to Mrs. Muldenhower. She accepted them whole heartedly. Sakura set up their room and everybody hit it off. They remained friends throughout college.

**Author's Note: Yeah, the ending sucked. I know. I'm in a very bad mood and I doubt that's going to change soon. I'll be leaving for Job Corp earlier than I thought…more like this month or the beginning of next month. I'm sorry it sucked so bad guys. You've all been wonderfully amazing. Thank you.**


	20. Thanks

**I want to thank everyone who has read my story. You have all been amazingly supportive during my hardest times. You're reviews and and encouragment have been appreciated. You are all amazingly wonderful people. If it were for you guys, I don't think I would be writing right now. Thank you so much for being there for me. It really does mean a lot to me. Again, thank you so much. You guys rock!**

**I'll be moving to Kentucky sooner than I thought. Probably at the end of the month or the beginning of next month. My mom pissed me off so I'm going sooner. I honestly can't wait. I love her and all but...ah never mind lol. I'll try to write as much as I can. **

**Audrey Rose**


End file.
